L'initiation
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Les parents d'Harry décident de faire "initier" leur fils, mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point cette décision allait bouleverser leurs vies à tous. Snarry
1. La demande

Disclamer : Les personnages ainsi que le monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Sachez déjà qu'il y aura deux histoires basés sur une "initiation", celle-ci est la première, les parents d'Harry sont en vie et pour le reste de l'histoire je vous laisse le découvrir. La seconde histoire, que je publierai quand celle-ci sera fini, sera par contre un Bashing (depuis le temps que j'en lis sans en faire !) et Harry n'aura pas ses parents comme dans les véritables livres de J.K Rowling. Mais vous le découvrirez en temps voulu !

Cette histoire est classée M pour une bonne raison, ce chapitre n'en contient pas mais les suivants si, alors vous êtes avertis ! Interdit aux mineurs !

Merci à tous pour votre lecture et d'avance merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : La demande_**

Un homme ayant à peine la quarantaine, des lunettes rectangulaires et un nid d'oiseau en guise de coupe de cheveux arriva devant sa femme. Sa si belle femme dont il est toujours fou amoureux après tant d'année. Sa douce Lily, une belle femme rousse ayant maintenant quelques rides qui se voient à peine, les années n'ont pas l'air d'avoir d'emprise sur elle.

Il savait que la discussion d'aujourd'hui allait être compliquée, après tout, lui est né dans une famille de « Sang-pur » comme on peut dire dans le monde sorcier, et elle ayant grandi dans une famille moldu n'accroche pas vraiment avec certaines coutumes sorcières. Et cette discussion qu'il avait déjà eue avec sa femme allait encore être compliqué, il comprenait, lui-même l'avait trouvé étrange. Il s'était même promis à lui-même de ne pas faire ça à ses enfants. Mais les circonstances ont changés, Voldemort avait été très affaiblis grâce à l'Ordre. Pour les avoir cherché de nombreuses années il avait perdu la plupart de ses esclaves, morts pour les trois quarts. De plus ils avaient eu le malheur de faire garder leur fils par Pettigrow, l'un de leurs meilleurs amis, l'un de leurs pires ennemis. Ce traitre n'avaient pas été gardien du Fidelitas, il n'avait donc pu dire l'adresse à Voldemort, mais il avait tout de même emmené leur fils à son maitre. Lily et James ont bien cru que le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux quand en rentrant de Gringotts ils avaient remarqués l'absence de Pettigrow mais aussi de leur fils Harry.

Ils avaient retrouvés Harry, trois jours plus tard et la légende s'était faite d'elle-même. _« Harry Potter à l'âge de cinq ans avait repoussé Vous-savez-qui_ », personne n'avait su comment. Lui-même disait ne rien savoir, et même par Légilimencie cette partie était absente de ses souvenirs. Leur fils était indemne, il n'y avait qu'une cicatrice en souvenir d'un combat dont personne ne saurait quoi que ce soit. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûr, c'est que du jour au lendemain il n'y avait plus eue aucune attaque, et que les derniers Mangemorts retrouvés ont avoués sous véritasérum ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, et de plus la marque des ténèbres sur leur avant-bras était comme délavé. Certains disaient qu'il était mort, mais d'autre pensaient qu'il reviendrait un jour, pour affronter Harry de nouveau.

C'est pour ça que James avait changé d'avis. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait, malgré son aversion pour cette coutume, qu'il soit initié. L'initiation permettait un gain de puissance si elle était bien faite, Harry ne manquait certes pas de puissance mais il voulait que son fils ait toutes les chances de son côté s'il devait affronter Voldemort un jour. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il remit les pieds dans le plat avec sa femme deux semaines avant le retour d'Harry pour les grandes vacances.

\- Chérie faut vraiment qu'on parle. _Dit-il en essayant de faire ressortir son côté Gryffondor qui se transformait plutôt en Poufsouffle à côté de sa femme._

\- Je sais de quoi tu vas me parler James. _Répondit Lily en arrêtant d'écrire pour se retourner vers son mari._ Figure-toi que j'y ai réfléchis.

\- Et alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? _Demanda-t-il nerveux._

\- Tu sais que je trouve ça abject, ce doit être l'une des pires traditions du monde sorcier, je trouve inadmissible qu'on fasse ça à un enfant. _Dit-elle sévère, avant d'ajouter plus doucement._ Mais j'ai compris tes arguments, même si Harry est déjà puissant pour son âge et que cela n'ira qu'en continuant, je veux moi aussi qu'il ait toutes les chances de son côté. Alors j'accepte mais à quelques conditions.

\- Lesquelles ? _Demanda-t-il en n'en croyant pas sa chance._

\- Je veux l'avis d'Harry, je veux qu'il nous dise oui ou non et quel que soit sa décision nous la respecterons et je veux le meilleur.

\- Bien sûr Lily, je ne comptais pas faire autrement. _Dit-il heureux._ Donc on est d'accord ? _Demanda-t-il après un instant de silence._ Harry sera initié s'il le veut ?

\- Oui James, si Harry est d'accord je suis d'accord. _Dit-elle avant d'ajouter plus triste._ Je ne veux pas perdre notre fils, James. J'ai si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi, mais notre fils saura se débrouiller, il est intelligent, rusé et puissant. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là pour le soutenir. _Dit-il en prenant sa femme dans ses bras, cela faisait plus de seize années qu'ils vivaient avec la peur au ventre que leur fils unique leurs soit enlevé._

HPSS HPSS

Le week-end suivant, après avoir longuement discuté, le couple Potter invita Severus Snape dans leur manoir. Severus est le meilleur ami de Lily, et par contrainte au début, il devint un ami de James, pour finalement être un très bon ami du couple. Severus avait toujours été renfermé avec un humour un peu étrange aux premiers abords, mais James comme Severus avait fini par mettre leurs vieilles querelles d'adolescents de côté. Il est devenu un peu plus ouvert et souriant, enfin quand ils sont entre amis. Oui Severus aimait bien joué l'homme dur et sarcastique, c'était une partie de lui qu'il ne reniait pas.

Severus se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ses amis lui avaient demandés de passer aujourd'hui. C'était étrange qu'on lui demande la veille pour le lendemain. Il commençait à se demander si quelque chose de grave n'était pas arrivé. C'est donc un peu inquiet qu'il arriva par la cheminette de ses amis en ce samedi après-midi. Après les questions habituelles James entama enfin la conversation qui avait l'air de le rendre un peu nerveux. Lily ne disait rien mais avait un petit sourire malicieux qu'elle essayait de cacher, mais Severus l'a connaissait trop bien, depuis trop longtemps pour se laisser berner.

\- Severus, tu sais qu'on ne t'a pas demandé hier de venir juste pour savoir comment tu vas, bien que cela nous intéresse bien sûr. _Dit-il amicalement._ Mais voilà… Comment dire… Harry comme tu le sais, va avoir 17 ans fin juillet et… Nous voulons qu'il ait une initiation. _Dit-il presque soulagé d'avoir enfin pu le dire._

Severus les regarda l'un après l'autre, pour savoir si tout cela n'était pas une grosse blague. Severus n'aurait jamais pensé une seule fois que Lily aurait laissé son fils subir ça. James non plus d'ailleurs, il avait bien trop mal vécu la sienne. Il aurait voulu garder sa virginité pour Lily et bien que cela ne fût pas désagréable selon ses propres aveux, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il aurait voulu la perdre. Mais il n'avait pas eue le choix et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas faire de même avec son fils. C'est aussi pour ça que Severus les regardaient comme s'ils leurs avaient poussés deux têtes.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague Severus _. Fit Lily pour interrompre le fil de ses pensées qu'elle voyait défiler dans les yeux de Severus._ Voldemort se cache certainement, et bien qu'Harry soit puissant nous ne voulons pas mettre de côté un éventuel avantage en plus. Nous aurions préférés faire sans, crois-moi, mais nous ne voulons pas perdre notre enfant parce que nous ne voulions pas le faire. _Dit-elle presque désespérée._

\- Je vois. _Dit-il simplement._

Severus comprenait, lui non plus n'était pas pour les initiations, mais oui il comprenait. Il avait appris à connaitre le garçon, enfin, l'homme maintenant. Harry fait déjà un bon mètre soixante-dix, tout comme son père il a les cheveux en batailles s'il ne les laissait pas poussé comme il les a actuellement, aux épaules. Il est assez bien musclé, ni trop ni pas assez et depuis quelques temps Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son petit cul moulé dans les tenus de Quidditch. Pour ne rien rater le jeune Gryffondor est aussi intelligent que sa mère, doué, curieux, rusé comme un vrai Serpentard et comme son père il ne respecte pas vraiment le règlement, surtout quand il s'agit de sortir pour se promener dans les couloirs la nuit. Severus adorait essayer de le retrouver la nuit même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, c'était en fait devenu un jeu, pour lui comme pour Harry Potter. Lui non plus ne voulait pas voir cette fichue prophétie se réaliser, mais il s'était passé quelque chose quand Harry avait cinq ans et même si on n'entendait plus parler de Voldemort, il est certain que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là, malheureusement.

Severus eut un petit pincement au cœur, le jeune homme était vraiment désirable, toute l'école courait après lui, fille comme garçon et si lui n'avait pas eu l'âge de son père, et qu'il ne se trouvait pas ridiculement trop moche pour Harry, il aurait tenté quelque chose. Bien qu'en y pensant, il n'aurait certainement pas eue le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant on l'avait fait venir ici parce qu'en tant qu'enseignant, et ayant pas mal de connaissance « Sang-pur » pratiquant encore cela, il connaissait pas mal d'initiateur. Rien que chercher un nom à donner pour retirer le peu d'innocence qu'avait encore Harry lui était douloureux.

\- Je sais que le jeune Draco Malfoy en a eu une bonne… hum… Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien entendu. _Dit-il en rougissant légèrement._

\- Bien entendu. _Rit James._

\- En réalité Severus, Harry est gay et avant que tu n'ajoutes quoi que ce soit, nous savons déjà qui nous voulons.

\- Ah. _Dit-il en sachant qu'à présent il ne pourrait plus jamais voir le jeune homme de la même manière._ Un avis donc ?

Le couple Potter se regarda, à peine quelques secondes avant que James ne se lance.

\- Nous voulons que ce soit toi Severus. _Dit-il d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux._

Devant le regard étonné de Severus, Lily continua.

\- Déjà, depuis le temps que je te connais, je sais que tu es gay. Sinon la question ne se serait pas posé. _Dit-elle comme si elle avait déjà préparé une liste mentale de justification._ Nous voulons quelqu'un de confiance pour notre fils, qui soit doux, attentionné, attentif à ses envies et nous savons que nous pouvons avoir confiance en toi pour être tout ça. _Dit-elle sûre d'elle pendant que son mari hochait la tête déterminé lui aussi._

Severus était perdu, et pas qu'un peu ! Déjà, on lui disait que Potter serait initié, en plus qu'il était gay et pour terminer ses parents voulaient que ce soit lui son initiateur. On lui offrait une semaine de rapports sexuels quotidiens avec Harry, une partie un peu délaissée de son anatomie depuis quelques temps se fit connaitre de nouveau à cette pensée. Severus était bien content d'être venu après une réunion de travail et de ne pas avoir eue le temps d'enlever son éternel robe noir pour quelque chose de plus décontractée, mais moins discret pour ce qu'il avait à dissimuler actuellement.

\- Votre fils est au courant ? _Demanda-t-il encore en état second._

\- Nous voulions savoir si tu acceptais avant de lui en parler. _Répondit doucement Lily._

\- Et si je n'accepte pas quel est le prochain sur la liste ? _Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie._

\- Personne. _Dit James le plus naturellement du monde._ Tu es notre seul choix, si ce n'est pas toi, ce ne sera personne.

Severus était vraiment sous le choc. C'était lui ou personne, ils le voulaient lui pour leur fils, sinon il n'aurait rien.

\- Mais nous ne t'obligeons à rien Severus. _Dit Lily gentiment._ Si tu ne veux pas nous comprenons, et de toute façon à la base nous ne voulions pas le faire. Donc c'est sûr que c'est toi ou personne. Nous t'en serons reconnaissants si tu acceptes, mais si tu refuses cela ne changera rien à notre amitié. Tu peux prendre le temps de la réflexion si tu veux.

Severus savait déjà sa réponse, il savait depuis qu'il savait que ça serait lui l'initiateur. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette chance, et il se promit de faire tout son possible pour que cette initiation se passe dans les meilleures conditions pour Harry.

\- J'accepte. _Dit-il simplement._ J'accepte d'être l'initiateur d'Harry.

Severus ne le savait pas, mais cette acceptation allait changer toute sa vie.

HPSS HPSS

\- Harry, mon chéri, pourrais-tu nous rejoindre dans le salon ? _Dit la voix de Lily sortant d'un patronus en forme de biche._

\- Oui M'man j'arrive ! _Dit-il en reposant sa plume à côté de son devoir d'arithmancie._

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était rentré, une semaine qu'il trouvait ses parents un peu étrange et qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose sans y arriver. Quand Harry vit ses parents installés sur le canapé devant un fauteuil vide où ils l'invitèrent à s'assoir, il comprit que le jour des réponses arrivait enfin.

\- Oui ? _Fit-il timidement après s'être assis._

\- Harry, tu sais que nous t'aimons, et la conversation qui va suivre… _Dit son père avec hésitation et gène._ Nous aussi, nous aurions préférés ne pas l'avoir ! Mais nous voulons que tu nous écoutes, du début à la fin, si tu as des questions n'hésites pas, et que tu acceptes ou non nous l'accepterons. D'accord ?

\- Heu… Oui, je vous écoute. _Dit Harry ne sachant où il allait mettre les pieds._

\- Il y a une vieille tradition sorcière qui se pratique depuis des décennies, cela augmente la puissance d'un sorcier. _Commença doucement son père._ Cela dur une semaine à partir du dix-septième anniversaire du sorcier, donc une fois qu'il atteint l'âge adulte.

\- Pourquoi cet âge-là précisément ? _Demanda Harry curieux._

\- A partir de ce jour-là le noyau magique du sorcier commence à se modifier pour devenir adulte et atteindre sa pleine maturité. Et ce changement dure une semaine, après cette semaine la puissance du sorcier a atteint son maximum et ne pourra plus augmenter. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui je crois. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai pas entendu parler avant ? _Demanda innocemment Harry._

\- C'est une tradition bien spéciale, elle disparait peu à peu et n'est souvent connu que des « Sangs-purs », une tradition qui se perd… Et ce n'est pas un mal ! _Ne put se retenir de dire James._

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je la fasse alors ? Et en quoi cela consiste ?

Lily et James se jetèrent un regard, le moment allait bientôt arriver.

\- C'est là que tu dois bien écouter ce que l'on a à te dire, prend en compte ce qu'on te dit et tu n'es pas obligé de donner ton accord ou non tout de suite et si tu acceptes tu pourras faire marche arrière à n'importe quel moment. _Dit Lily en regardant son fils le cœur serré._

\- Nous avons voulu envisager l'idée que tu la fasses parce que, comme tu le sais avec cette prophétie tu n'es pas à l'abri de te battre un jour contre… Voldemort. _Lâche son père dans un souffle, comme si le nom en lui-même était maudit._ Et bien que tu sois déjà remarquablement puissant, d'autant plus avec les cours de duel qu'on te donne, tu n'es pas à l'abri. Et bien que nous sommes contre cette tradition, nous ne voulons pas regretter de t'avoir perdu un jour parce que nous n'avons pas eu le courage de te proposer ce gain de puissance.

Harry comprenait, il était puissant et bien qu'il ait fait fuir, on en sait comment Voldemort, il n'est pas à l'abri de se retrouver un jour de nouveau face à lui. Et ce jour-là, la chance ne suffirait peut-être pas. Harry était très empathique, il savait parfaitement se mettre à la place des autres, c'est pour cela qu'il comprenait aussi bien le choix de ses parents, bien qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait devoir faire pendant une semaine. Il espérait juste que cela n'allait pas être trop douloureux. Harry hocha donc simplement la tête en guise de compréhension et pour que son père continue.

\- On appelle ça « L'initiation » et si tu me demandes à quoi, c'est purement sexuel Harry. _Dit James en guettant la réaction de son fils, qui fut comme ils l'attendaient, bouche bée._

\- Pourquoi… Comment… Une initiation peut donner plus de puissance ? _Demanda Harry après plusieurs minutes de silence._

\- C'est simple en réalité, un plaisir intense… _Commença James en devenir rouge Gryffondor._

\- L'orgasme. _Dit clairement sa mère elle aussi rougissante de parler de ça avec son fils._

\- Oui c'est ça… _Dit-il gêné._ Cela chamboule notre être, et notre magie aussi, d'autant plus quand on est dans cette phase de transformation de noyau. La perte de virginité renforce le processus… heu… Es-tu vierge Harry ? _Demanda son père au comble du malaise._

Harry fit un signe de tête pour dire oui tout en détournant les yeux pour ne pas à voir ses parents. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de fuir ses parents. Il comprend mieux maintenant _le «Nous aurions préféré ne pas l'avoir.»_ en parlant de cette discussion, lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu !

\- Pourquoi une semaine, si un… orgasme et la perte de virginité suffit ? _Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix._

\- Cela suffit à monter la puissance à un haut niveau mais il faut que ce niveau se maintienne jusqu'à la fin de la transformation du noyau, donc il faut que tu es régulièrement, au moins deux orgasmes par jour pendant une semaine. Et si tu poses la question… Se masturber ne suffit pas, le plaisir n'est pas assez fort. _Finit-il en s'affalant dans le fond du canapé signifiant à sa femme que sa part du contrat est terminée._

Harry avalait mes informations comme il pouvait, ce qui le rassurait c'est que ses parents lui avaient dit dès le début qu'il avait le droit d'accepter ou de refuser. Il n'était donc pas contraint et forcé. D'un côté il voulait bien de ce gain de puissance, s'il avait à se battre un jour contre l'un des plus grands mages noirs ayant existés, il voudrait bien de ce petit coup de pouce. Il allait aussi pouvoir connaitre enfin ce délice, enfin si l'homme qui l'initie fait ça bien. Mais qui serait cet homme ? Cela serait bien un homme au moins ? Une peur panique le prit.

\- Qui va m'initier ? _Demanda-t-il brusquement, la peur dans les yeux._

\- Severus Snape, tu le connais, nous voulions quelqu'un de confiance et qui ferait ça bien. _Dit Lily en souriant gentiment pour le rassurer._

Un éclair de soulagement passa dans les yeux de son fils, elle retint un sourire triomphant quand elle vit aussi un mince sourire avec un autre regard emplis de désirs.

Dire qu'Harry désirait son professeur, ainsi qu'ami de ses parents, était un euphémisme, il fantasmait sur lui depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il avait pensé que cela passerait mais il avait dû se résoudre à ce que ça ne soit pas le cas, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de cet homme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire l'amour avec lui, et en plus de cela ils allaient faire ça pendant une semaine. Le Serpentard au fond de lui ne résista pas à cette chance, quitte à ce que ça soit la seule semaine de pur bonheur. Tant pis ! Il allait en profiter et il recollerait les morceaux de son cœur brisé plus tard…

\- J'accepte l'initiation. _Dit-il d'une voix assuré._

\- Nous te laissons quand même une semaine pour y réfléchir, si tu es toujours d'accord alors nous appellerons Severus, il veut te parler seul à seul avant de faire quoi que ce soit et si c'est bon vous signerez le contrat et on attendra ton anniversaire.

\- Un contrat ? _Demanda-t-il étonné._ Pourquoi ?

\- C'est courant pour ce genre de coutume, c'est à la fois un contrat qui assure la sécurité, tu auras le droit de refuser de faire tout ce que tu veux ainsi que lui, même de mettre un terme à l'initiation et il y a aussi la confidentialité, ni lui ni toi ne pourrez parler de ce qu'il s'est passé sans que l'autre ne soient d'accord. Ainsi que deux trois autres petites choses, je vais te donner une copie du contrat, Severus a déjà la sienne, toute partie est modifiable. Le contrat devra être signé par vous deux, liés par magie, si une part du contrat n'est pas respecté il peut y avoir de grave sanction, que ce soit de l'or dans le meilleur des cas au retrait de la magie dans le pire. _Dit-elle gravement, sachant que parfois l'initiation était mal faite mais que quel que soit la sanction, le mal était fait_. Lis bien ce contrat, on en reparle dans une semaine.

HPSS HPSS

Nous étions le 25 Juillet, Severus était dans le salon des Potter, avec Harry. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de confirmation Severus se demandait bien pourquoi le jeune homme avait accepté. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, un jeune homme aussi beau qu'Harry accepte d'offrir sa première fois à un homme tel que lui ? Ce garçon n'est pas avide de pouvoir et de puissance, donc il ne comprenait vraiment pas, non. Il avait peur que ce ne soit que pour faire plaisir à ses parents, il avait demandé un entretien privé avec lui pour être certain de son choix.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté Harry ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir être initié ? _Demanda-t-il vraiment curieux, mais appréhendant tout de même la réponse._

\- Oui je suis sûr. Un gain de puissance n'est pas négligeable, mais je pense savoir quels sont tes doutes. Je ne fais pas ça pour mes parents, ils ne m'ont obligé à rien, et je sais que j'ai le droit de refuser à tout moment. Et toi, pourquoi as-tu accepté ? _Demanda-t-il à son tour pour détourner la conversation de la question à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment répondu._

\- J'ai accepté parce que je suis un Serpentard. _Dit-il honnêtement._ L'occasion de faire l'amour avec un beau jeune homme de 17 ans ? Qui suis-je pour refuser ? L'occasion ne se représentera pas de sitôt !

\- Oh arrête tu es séduisant ! _Dit le jeune Gryffondor en détournant immédiatement les yeux quand il se rendit compte des mots qu'il avait dits sans réfléchir._

\- Merci… _Répondit Severus à voix basse en rougissant quelque peu._ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je… _Essaya de dire Harry, puis il se leva nerveux et partir vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, ce qui lui permettait de tourner le dos à celui qu'il aimait et d'essayait de rassembler ses idées._

Severus ne savait quoi penser. Harry était rouge, encore plus que le couple Potter quand il avait eu le malheur de les découvrir dans une position plus que subjective. Merlin, Harry lui avait dit qu'il était séduisant, lui, Severus Snape ! Puis une idée lui vint en tête, mais… Non, ce ne pouvait être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Impossible, improbable !

\- Tu ne serais pas attiré par moi tout de même ? _Demanda Severus en se levant pour rejoindre Harry._

\- Oui je sais… _Dit-il triste._ Je suis pathétique ! Tomber amoureux de son professeur, c'est d'un cliché… Mais je sais… Cela durera une semaine puis ça sera terminé. Tu sais, j'ai aussi un fond Serpentard, et moi aussi je profite de ce qui m'est offert.

Severus n'en revenait pas, il avait parlé d'une attirance et Harry lui disait carrément être amoureux de lui !

\- Amoureux ? _Dit-il surprit, il vit Harry se raidir._ J'en suis flatté… Je ne peux pas dire que je ressens la même chose, je suis attiré par toi, qui ne l'est pas ? _Dit-il avec jalousie de savoir que d'autre le désir aussi._ Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas te dire si je t'aime, moi-même je n'en sais rien…

\- Je ne te demande rien Severus. _Dit Harry en se retournant vers lui._ Je veux une semaine, une semaine de plaisir, et si je n'ai de toi que cette semaine où j'ai pu offrir ma virginité à celui que je souhaite alors ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que même si tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime… Tu seras attentionné. Je te fais confiance.

\- Merci beaucoup Harry. _Dit-il vraiment ému par les paroles du jeune homme._ C'est un honneur d'être le premier. Tu peux avoir confiance, je serai doux.

Il avait presque envie de l'embrasser, ainsi, si proche l'un de l'autre, après de tels confessions. Mais il ne voulait pas faire croire à Harry qu'il l'aimait, lui-même ne savait pas dans cette océan de sentiments qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il n'avait jamais voulu essayé de comprendre, il avait mis tout ça de côté en pensant que jamais rien ne se passerait. Maintenant c'était compliqué, trop pour répondre aussi vite. Mais il est certain que pendant cette semaine il ferait encore plus attention, ne voulant lui procurer qu'un maximum de plaisir.

\- Allons parler avec tes parents du contrat.

A la joie de tous, tout le monde fut d'accord avec les termes du contrat et l'organisation de cette semaine. Harry avait appris que lors de son premier orgasme il y aurait sûrement une vague de magie incontrôlé, c'est ainsi qu'on verrait que l'initiation commence correctement. Après cette vague Lily et James partiraient dans leur maison de vacance en Italie et ne reviendraient que quand l'initiation serait terminée. Bien évidemment ils voulaient que leur fils leurs envoi régulièrement des nouvelles, au moins pour savoir que tout ce passe bien. Le contrat en lui-même ne fut pas modifier. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à attendre six petits jours. Autant vous dire que l'attente fut longue, et que tous étaient un peu nerveux.


	2. Première fois

**_Chapitre 2 : Première fois_**

Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir, depuis son acceptation à l'initiation il n'avait fait quasiment que ça. Et il restait campé sur ses positions, il prendrait tout ce que veux bien lui donner Severus et il lui donnerait tout ce qu'il veut bien prendre. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait que tout cela pourrait être bien difficile à gérer quand cela serait terminé, mais il le voulait, plus que tout.

De son côté Severus n'était pas en reste, il voulait initier Harry, même s'il devait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il voulait tout simplement faire l'amour à son élève et fils de ses meilleurs amis. Initiation ou pas il voulait lui faire l'amour encore et encore. Il se disait qu'Harry n'avait peut-être qu'un béguin pour lui, une attirance qui partirait comme elle est venue, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait essayé de la mettre dans un coin de son cœur, ne pas s'attacher, c'était sa règle d'or. C'était Lily qui l'avait ouvert aux autres, sans elle il serait complétement seul et Merlin sait où, peut-être serait-il devenu Mangemort même par jalousie ou par désespoir ? Il ne savait que penser des sentiments d'Harry, il était à la fois inquiet qu'ils soient authentiques et nerveux qu'ils ne le soient pas.

Severus n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse, il ne faisait jamais assez confiance pour ça. Il avait tellement peur de souffrir qu'il préférait tout arrêter avant même que cela ne commence. Il avait donc très jeune commencé à avoir des relations d'un soir, c'était bien plus simple pour lui. Il sortait dans une boite de nuit moldu, baisait comme un fou toute la nuit, puis lançait un sort d'oubliette avant de repartir. Il le faisait quand l'envie était plus forte, mais bien que l'envie fût présente depuis qu'il savait que la prochaine personne serait Harry, il n'avait pas voulu se soulager ailleurs avant. Il avait presque l'impression de le tromper, en réalité il ne voulait qu'Harry, rien que de s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre le dégoutait.

HPSS HPSS

Harry avait ouvert ses cadeaux en se levant, il ne verrait pas ses amis avant deux semaines, il leurs avait dit être parti deux semaines, pour ne pas que ceux qui sont au courant pense que c'était une initiation. Mais ses cadeaux ne l'avaient distrait que peu de temps, cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'Harry ne voyait pas ses amis pour ses soi-disant vacances, et cela n'aidait en rien. James en voyant l'état de nervosité d'Harry, lui avait proposé de faire un duel pour se détendre un peu avant l'arrivée de Severus. Mais cela n'aida absolument pas. James envoyait pourtant ses sorts habituels, mais Harry pas assez concentré prit un « Repulso » en pleine poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit valdinguer jusqu'au mur derrière lui. James surprit eue juste le temps d'envoyer un sort de coussinage sur le sol qu'Harry y tombait comme une masse après avoir taper le mur dans un craquement sinistre.

James courra vers son fils inconscient, d'un mouvement de baguette il ouvra la porte en criant le nom de sa femme. Harry était bien sonné, mais il respirait encore et ouvrit même les yeux quand Lily suivit de Severus arrivèrent.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda Lily en lançant un sort de diagnostic._

\- J'ai lancé un « Repulso » mais Harry qui n'était pas très bien et distrait, ne l'a pas arrêté, il l'a pris dans la poitrine et a violement tapé le mur avant d'atterrir au sol. _Dit-il inquiet._ Je suis désolé Harry, je pensais que ça te détendrait. _Dit-il triste d'avoir fait du mal à son fils._

\- James ! _Dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel._ Ton fils entre dans l'âge adulte, son noyau magique a dû commencer à se transformer, et vu la puissance magique de ton fils il doit sûrement pas être très bien depuis ce matin ! _Dit-il avant de retourner son regard vers Harry, il était vraiment inquiet même s'il le cachait presque assez bien pour ses amis._

\- Oh je… J'étais tellement obnubilé par l'initiation que j'en ai oublié le noyau magique ! _Dit James en colère contre lui-même._

\- Harry n'a sûrement que pas mal d'hématomes. Un baume suffira. _Dit Lily soulagée en se retournant vers James._ Toi va falloir qu'on parle !

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi Lily, je vais m'occuper d'Harry. Toi occupe-toi de James ! _Dit-il en aidant Harry à se remettre debout._ Ca va Harry ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

\- Oui, oui, quelques bleus. Rien de grave.

Severus emmena Harry jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'aida à s'assoir sur son lit. Harry fit une grimace de douleur.

\- Ton père n'aurait pas dû jouer en duel avec toi aujourd'hui. _Dit le maitre des potions en enlevant sa robe de sorcier, il sortit une lotion d'une de ses poches sans fond._

\- Il pensait bien faire. J'étais un peu nerveux. _Avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement._ Et j'avais un peu mal déjà avant.

\- Comme ça maintenant, tu as tout simplement mal, c'est bien ça ? _Dit Severus en souriant._

\- Oui. _Répondit une toute petite voix._

\- Enlève ta chemise s'il te plait, je vais commencer par enlever les bleus en haut, c'est une lotion relaxante en même temps. Elle t'apaisera.

Harry s'exécuta en réprimant ses grimaces de douleur, mais Severus le vit très bien, il l'aida et vit qu'effectivement le Repulso que son père lui avait envoyé été puissant. S'il l'avait envoyé pensant qu'Harry l'arrêterait sans difficulté, Severus se demanda quelques secondes comment se bat en duel Harry, il devait être très bien entrainé. Mais cette fois Harry avait récolté une multitude de bleu, pas sur le devant du corps mais derrière, dû à sa rencontre avec le mur.

\- Le mur n'a pas été tendre avec toi ! _Dit-il avec une pointe d'humour en passant la lotion sur le dos d'Harry._

\- Mur 1 – Harry 0. _Dit-il en emportant Severus dans un rire._

\- Enlève ton pantalon et allonge toi sur le ventre, ça sera plus simple pour moi. _Dit-il en se levant pour qu'Harry puisse s'assoir tranquillement._

Harry se leva et se retourna dos à Severus pour ne pas qu'il voit son début d'érection, puis s'allongea sur le ventre sans un mot. Severus n'avait pas raté une miette du déshabillage d'Harry, il avait aussi bien remarqué l'érection quand Harry s'était allongé, ça le flattait de savoir qu'il en était la cause. Il commença à masser de nouveau Harry, les jambes étaient moins atteintes, mais cela le relaxerait. Toucher ce corps si désirable n'aidait pas Severus, les jambes légèrement écartées non plus, il avait envie de plus, bien plus. Quand il remonta vers les cuisses il prit bien soin de frôler les testicules d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de surprise et un doux gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Severus n'en pouvait plus, son sexe était douloureusement comprimé dans son pantalon. Il savait comment cela aller finir, pas parce qu'ils le devaient, mais parce qu'ils le voulaient. Il s'approcha doucement de la tête d'Harry en laissant une de ses mains posés sur le haut de sa cuisse.

\- Tu me fais confiance Harry ? _Murmura-t-il à son oreille, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons._

\- Oui. _Répondit Harry sans hésitation._

\- Alors lève le bassin s'il te plait, je vais enlever ton boxer.

Harry s'exécuta et Severus fit glisser doucement le boxer jusqu'à ses pieds, en mettant les mains à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il put donc le caresser à son plus grand plaisir. Il lui enleva complétement et se retrouva avec un jeune homme fin mais tout de même musclé, et surtout complétement nu. Il vit aussi l'hématome qui commençait à poindre sur l'une de ses fesses, et bien qu'il n'allait de toute manière pas lésiner sur la lotion, il en mit une bonne dose. En sentant la lotion glisser sur ses fesses et surtout dans la raie, Harry écarta les jambes dans une invitation muette mais claire. Severus ne se fit pas prier, il s'agenouilla sur le lit entre les jambes de ce bel apollon et commença à masser les fesses du jeune homme à deux mains. Après que le bleu soit définitivement parti, Severus n'hésita pas à faire glisser ses pouces dans la raie du jeune homme plusieurs fois de suite. La respiration d'Harry se fit plus saccadée quand Severus fit tourner son index sur son anneau encore inviolé. Mais il s'arrêta là, ne voulant pas glisser en doigt en lui sans n'avoir rien fait d'autre. Il s'allongea à côté d'Harry, de façon à pouvoir le regarder. Harry sentant le mouvement tourna la tête vers lui puis le corps quand il vit sa position. Severus regarda la superbe érection entre les cuisses d'Harry, celui-ci ayant suivi le regard de Severus rougit de honte.

\- Ne soit jamais honteux d'être dans cet état, surtout pas devant moi. _Dit Severus en s'approchant de lui avant de l'embrasser pour la première fois._

Harry n'était que sensations et sentiments, depuis qu'il avait commencé à le masser il savait comment cela aller finir et il avait une furieuse envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et là de sentir son érection contre la hanche de Severus pendant que celui-ci l'embrassait, c'était plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Harry était maladroit mais passionné, fougueux. Severus avait la sensation qu'Harry apprendrait bien vite, à son plus grand plaisir.

Harry avait déjà commencé à déboutonner la chemise de Severus sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, trop concentrer à presser les fesses d'Harry pour l'amener toujours plus proche de lui, tout ceci sans perdre le contact avec les lèvres de l'autre. Harry glissa ses doigts le long du torse de Severus, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Prit dans un élan de fougue il fit glisser ses doigts plus bas pour déboutonner le pantalon de Severus, même à une main tout ce fit rapidement et il put glisser ses doigts contre le boxer fin de Severus qui ne cachait pas l'érection qu'il contenait.

Severus surprit lâcha la bouche d'Harry en poussant un léger gémissement rauque. Quand est-ce qu'Harry avait eu le temps de le déshabiller à moitié ? C'est la question qu'il se posa une demi-seconde avant de la mettre de côté. Il prit sa baguette et d'un sort se déshabilla, se retrouvant complétement nu devant le jeune Gryffondor. Harry réfléchit à peine une seconde qu'il s'approcha et frotta son érection contre celle de Severus. Les deux grognèrent de plaisir.

D'un mouvement de bassin Severus se positionna au-dessus d'Harry, leurs érections toujours en contacts. Il embrassa Harry une nouvelle fois plus glissa jusqu'à son cou pendant que l'une de ses mains l'aidait à se maintenir dans cette position l'autre parcouru tout le long de son corps. Harry n'était pas en reste, entre son érection contre celle de Severus, la bouche de celui-ci qui descendait doucement sur son torse pour torturer ses tétons et sa main qui avait apparemment la volonté de découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps. Harry lui parcourait le torse de son futur amant, puis quand il descendit si bas qu'il ne pouvait plus le toucher, il glissa ses doigts dans sa douce chevelure.

Severus était entre les cuisses d'Harry, il savait qu'étant donné que c'était la première fois d'Harry, celui-ci ne mettrait pas longtemps à venir, il prendrait donc le temps de le torturer plus longtemps plus tard. Mais il n'allait quand même pas se gêner pour commencer aujourd'hui. Harry sursauta quand Severus prit pour la première fois son sexe en main, c'est la première fois qu'il avait un tel attouchement, il entama lui-même le mouvement de va et vient, ce qui fit sourire Severus. Harry gémissait sans honte, ce qu'adorait Severus, après quelque instant de ce traitement il fit glisser son pouce sur le gland sensible d'Harry qui émis un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Aucun doute pour Severus, Harry était à deux doigts de jouir, sans mauvais jeu de mot… Ou bien si ! Tout en continuant à le masturber dans un mouvement lent, son index tourna sur l'anus d'Harry puis entra en lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux suite à cet attouchement, mais ne dit rien, il plongea ses yeux emplis de désirs dans ceux de Severus. Le premier doigt fut très vite accompagné d'un deuxième, Harry allait de lui-même à la rencontre de ceux-ci, Severus décida donc d'en mettre un troisième et dernier. Celui-ci fut un peu plus gênant, mais après mouvement plus rapidement sur la hampe de chaire d'Harry, la gêne fut vite oubliée. Severus enleva ses doigts puis s'allongea sur le corps d'Harry, l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es prêt ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce._

\- Oui. _Répondit tout simplement Harry avant de l'embrasser de nouveau._

Severus se remit entre les jambes d'Harry, il lui écarta au maximum les jambes, puis guida son sexe jusqu'ici délaissé vers cet antre vierge. Il rentra peu à peu, voulant le faire souffrir le moins possible. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le sexe d'Harry en main, celui-ci l'avait déjà fait. Une vision de pure luxure s'imposa à Severus qui dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre Harry dans un mouvement de bassin. Quand il fut entièrement entré, tout comme Harry, il ne put s'empêcher un gémissement de plénitude. Ils étaient enfin entier, ils ne faisaient enfin plus qu'un. Harry entama rapidement les mouvements, et comme depuis le début Severus fut doux et délicat. Même Harry sentait la retenue dans ses mouvements, pourtant lui aussi avait envie de plus.

Severus se retira entièrement pour le retourner à quatre pattes et entra en lui d'un mouvement sec en frôlant la prostate d'Harry. Rapidement aucuns des deux n'en pouvaient plus, ils avaient envie de jouir autant l'un que l'autre, le plaisir était trop fort, mais Severus voulait trouver une chose avant de jouir. Il ramena Harry contre son torse et du premier coup de rein il trouva ce qu'il cherchait tant, sa prostate. Harry jeta la tête en arrière dans un cri d'abandon total. Severus le pilonna en touchant sans cesse cette petite boule de plaisir. Leurs délivrance arrivait, Severus prit le sexe d'Harry et le masturba aussi rapidement qu'il s'enfonçait délicieusement en lui. D'un coup de rein rapide et sec, Harry jouit suivit de près par Severus.

Severus eut le temps de voir une aura rouge émaner d'Harry pour emplir toute la chambre. Puis il réussit à sortir d'Harry et de se glisser sur le lit toujours l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir.

HPSS HPSS

\- Tu devais avoir raison. _Dit James un petit sourire aux lèvres._

\- Comme toujours ! _Dit-elle convaincu._

Puis une aura rouge emplie la pièce, elle était presque palpable pour le couple Potter, une aura de puissance, d'amour, de triomphe, d'ardeur et surtout de sexualité. D'étrange sensation s'insinuèrent en eux, James regarda sa femme et pu lire dans ses yeux le même désir qu'il devait y avoir dans les siens.

\- Je sais que tu es encore un peu en colère contre moi. _Dit-il en se levant sensuellement._ Mais je suis désolé chérie, il va vraiment falloir que je te fasse l'amour. Et tout de suite.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, ils se félicitèrent d'avoir déjà envoyé leurs bagages dans leurs cottages de vacance ainsi ils purent partir sans attendre par cheminette en étant étroitement coller l'un contre l'autre.

HPSS HPSS

Dans une chambre de jeune adulte, deux hommes étroitement enlacés commençaient doucement à se réveiller. Mais c'est Severus qui ouvrit en premier les yeux, un bien-être total l'avait envahi, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il était encore un peu confus et pourtant il sentait parfaitement le corps d'Harry qu'il avait pris dans ses bras. Il serra doucement ce corps chaud contre lui, sentant à plein poumon l'odeur émanant d'Harry. Severus regarda longuement le Gryffondor, appréciant la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne et de son souffle paisible contre son cou. Les souvenirs de leurs premières unions reviennent dans l'esprit du plus âgé, il caressa doucement le dos du plus jeune tout en descendant inconsciemment jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Tellement prit dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne sentit pas le souffle d'Harry se faire plus saccadé mais il sentit bien le début d'érection contre sa cuisse. Lui-même était de plus en plus excité, il descendit ses doigts jusqu'aux fesses d'Harry en glissant dans sa raie pour toucher d'un doigt léger l'entrée qu'il venait de déflorer quelques heures plus tôt. Tout en continuant cette caresse plus qu'osée, il déposa ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune Gryffondor et décida de lui laisser un suçon qui ne partira pas de sitôt. Harry gémit doucement dans son oreille, il sentit une main caresser son flan et le corps de son amant se coller encore plus au sien. Son doigt qui n'avait jamais cessé sa caresse pénétra légèrement dans l'anneau de chair chaud et serré d'Harry, celui-ci gémit un peu plus en frotta son érection contre celle de son initiateur tout en faisant pénétrer son doigt de plus en plus profondément. Severus ajouta un deuxième doigt qui fit gémir un peu plus fort Harry.

\- Oh oui… _Dit Harry en s'empalant lui-même sur les deux doigts avec fougue._ Plus ! _Demanda-t-il en jetant la tête en arrière après que Severus eut touché sa prostate._

Harry était perdu dans un abime de plaisir, Severus touchait sa prostate à chaque aller et venu et leurs sexes suintaient d'un plaisir qui était au bord de l'explosion.

\- Severus… _Commença Harry sans pouvoir finir._

\- Oui ? _Répondit celui-ci en souriant devant les gémissements de jouissance qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser._ Que veux-tu mon petit lion ? _Demanda-t-il en essayant de retenir ses propres gémissements._

\- Toi ! _Dit-il soudainement, désespérément._

\- Mais je suis là Harry… _Dit-il sadiquement._

Harry dû comprendre où voulait en venir son initiateur, dans un élan de désespoir, entre deux gémissements d'extases, il réussit à s'arrêter de bouger puis regarda Severus dans les yeux avant de lui demander d'une traite ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Je veux ta queue profondément dans mon cul, que tu me prennes sauvagement jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mon propre nom et que je n'ai plus que le tien qui s'échappe de mes lèvres ! _Dit-il tout bas mais de manière à être parfaitement entendu de Severus._

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux de stupeur ne s'attendant pas à entendre de telles choses de la part d'Harry, mais cela ne l'excita que plus. Harry profita de son étonnement pour le basculer sur le dos, il chevaucha Severus dans un élan purement Gryffondorien et s'empala sur ce sexe qu'il attendait depuis bien trop longtemps de sentir en lui.

\- Je veux te sentir te déverser en moi pendant que nous crierons notre jouissance. _Dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille de Severus avant d'entamer un va et vient plus que rapide sur un Severus ne pouvant retenir ses gémissements._

Severus alla à la rencontre d'Harry avec fougue et passion, entendant l'homme au-dessus dire son nom d'une façon des plus érotiques qui soit, dans une litanie qui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Mais il en voulait plus, encore plus. Il bascula Harry sur le dos dans un coup de rein puissant, et repris ses coups de butoirs comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était à genoux tenant Harry par les hanches d'une poigne de fer, pendant que celui-ci ne pouvant plus se tenir lui-même était allongé de tout son long avec juste le bassin surélevé grâce à son amant. Harry prit son sexe en main et le masturba à la même vitesse que le plus vieux le prenait, cette vision accéléra les mouvements de Severus. Et après ce qui paraissait des lustres, ils jouirent avec une synchronisation presque parfaite. L'aura rouge sortis une nouvelle fois d'Harry, cette fois-ci Severus vit clairement l'aura sortis d'Harry pour entrer en lui et emplir la pièce avant de disparaitre.

Severus donna quelques derniers coups de rein, ses dernières réserves et s'écroula aux côtés d'Harry. Ils peinaient tous deux à reprendre leurs souffles, ayant oublié pendant quelques secondes le monde qui les entourait.

\- C'est toujours aussi… Fantastique avec toi ? _Demanda Harry après avoir repris un peu de souffle._

\- Idiot ! _Répondit affectueusement Severus en souriant._ C'est parce que tu n'as jamais connu ça, tout te parait… Fantastique. _Dit-il en ayant la gorge serrée à l'idée qu'un jour un autre pourrait aussi lui faire l'amour et connaitre les mêmes sensations._

Un silence se fit, Severus ruminait l'idée qu'Harry pourrait aller voir ailleurs après cette semaine, après tout il ne lui avait pas retourné ses sentiments… Harry lui méditait les paroles de Severus, après quelques instants il se tourna vers Severus.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr… J'ai entendu mes camarades parlaient de leurs « exploits _». Dit-il avec une grimace de mécontentement._ Et je pense que s'ils avaient connu une seule seconde ce que j'ai ressentis, j'en aurai entendu parler ! Alors je confirme, c'était vraiment fantastique, Severus…

Harry se pencha vers Severus pour l'embrasser pendant que celui-ci rougissait légèrement sous le compliment. Il était heureux et fier qu'Harry soit aussi comblé.

\- Dommage alors que tu ne puisses pas leurs dire à quel point c'est génial. _Dit Severus en souriant, avec une petite pointe de regret qu'Harry ne puisse pas vanté ses exploits._

\- Oh, même s'il n'y avait pas eue de contrat je n'aurai rien dis. Et je ne dirai rien même… Après. _Dit-il triste à l'idée que ses prochaines fois se feront sûrement sans Severus._ C'est quelque chose de bien trop intime pour que je veuille en parler. _Continua-t-il pensivement._ On va manger ? J'ai une faim de loup-garou !

Severus et Harry s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent en cuisine. Un message de Lily était posé sur la table, il était écris à la va vite : _« Nous avons vu une aura rouge emplir la pièce et avons compris que l'initiation commençait. Nous sommes donc partis, envoyez-nous juste un petit message pour nous dire si tout se passe bien. »_

Harry écrit un message rapide au dos de ce même papier, et envoya un elfe de maison le transmettre à ses parents. Après cela ils mangèrent tous les deux tranquillement, se redécouvrant, pour une fois sans l'intervention des parents d'Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment seuls tous les deux, et ils se découvrir des points communs ainsi qu'une même façon de penser.

Severus découvrit un jeune homme simple et tendre, il lui rappelait Lily dans leurs enfances. Harry n'aspirait qu'à une vie tranquille mais Voldemort était passé par là, et il haïssait la célébrité qui en découlait l'a trouvant totalement injustifiée. Il ne voulait qu'être quelqu'un de normal, vivre tranquillement sans qu'on lui demande sans cesse de faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Severus se doutait même depuis un certain temps qu'Harry cachait très bien l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Harry découvrit dans son professeur et ami de ses parents, un homme courageux et sensible. L'homme ne lui avait pas dit, mais la Légilimencie était une façon de se protéger, il aimait voir le masque tomber depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'initier. Severus n'avait pas eue une enfance facile, mais il avait fait avec, et l'amitié qu'il avait eue avec sa mère l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir au monde. Il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà, Severus était un homme intelligent, avec une passion pour les potions mais il eut la joie de découvrir un humour bien particulier et un certain talent pour manier les mots.

Un silence confortable s'était installé entre les deux hommes, savourant leur moment de détente dans le salon avec tous deux un livre dans les mains. Severus avait pris un livre de charme, bien qu'en réalité il passait son temps à regarder Harry. Il n'arrivait plus à le voir comme un adolescent, comme son élève, c'est ça qui le perturbait au plus haut point. En réalité son regard sur le jeune homme avait changé depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais il s'était toujours refusé à analyser ce nouveau regard. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu jouir, se perdre dans son plaisir, qu'il l'avait entendu lui demander ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé penser un jour. Il le voyait maintenant comme un jeune homme, plus que désirable, et il se l'avouait sans aucune honte. Il désirait l'homme qui était installé à côté de lui avec un livre de sortilège dans les mains, une puissance émanait de lui ainsi qu'une aura d'amour qui les entourait tous les deux depuis le premier orgasme d'Harry.

Harry releva la tête, sentant un regard sur lui, Severus le regardait étrangement semblant le sonder. Il le regarda à son tour, il avait son livre ouvert devant lui mais n'avait semble-t-il pas dépasser la première page, il semblait concentré et n'avait même pas remarqué le regard du plus jeune sur lui. Quand Severus remarqua enfin le regard interrogatif d'Harry sur lui, il détourna les yeux et rougit légèrement. Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse reconstituer ses barrières d'occlumencies ! Il regarda son livre ouvert à la première page et regarda Harry qui semblait avoir suivi son regard et l'entendit rire légèrement. Harry vint à son secours pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop gêné.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un petit duel ? _Demanda Harry innocent._

\- Es-tu sûr d'être de taille ? _Fit Severus en se disant qu'il l'était sûrement bien plus qu'il ne le pensait._

\- On verra bien ! _Répondit Harry avec un sourire éclatant en se levant et se dirigeant vers la pièce dans laquelle il avait fait un duel avec son père la veille._

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la grande pièce, Severus put regarder cette fois-ci attentivement la pièce, elle était simple, seul des fenêtres magiques pour faire entrer la lumière était dans la pièce, il n'y avait absolument aucune décoration, aucun objet.

\- Pourquoi des fenêtres magiques ? _Demanda Severus réellement curieux, il n'avait jamais eue la chance de découvrir cette pièce étrange._

\- Pour ne pas être vu. _Répondit Harry avant d'ajouter sérieusement en voyant le regard étonné de Severus._ Depuis… Peter… _Commença Harry hésitant en faisant la même grimace que Severus à l'évocation du nom du traitre._ Mon père est très… Paranoïaque, disons. Il ne veut pas que quiconque puisse voir ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce.

\- Je n'ai donc pas le droit d'y entrer ? Ne prends pas le risque de mettre en colère ton père si…

\- Severus ! _Dit Harry pour le couper._ Mes deux parents t'ont choisi comme initiateur pour moi. Ils sont certes surprotecteurs, mais s'ils t'ont choisi c'est qu'ils te font confiance. Et je te fais confiance. Tu as donc le droit d'être ici. _Dit-il d'un ton ferme._

Severus avait sentis une étrange chaleur au niveau de son cœur tout au long de l'explication d'Harry. Il lui faisait confiance, tout comme ses parents ? Ils étaient certes certains d'être de très bons amis, des meilleurs amis, mais l'entendre dire par Harry était tout autre chose. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de bonheur d'orner ses lèvres. Harry sourit à son tour et leva sa baguette en attendant qu'il fasse de même.

\- Expelliarmus ! _Cria Harry après qu'ils se soient lancé plusieurs sorts classiques._

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attende, le bouclier qu'avait invoqué Severus explosa sous la violence du sort d'Harry et vint le percuter violemment. Harry eut tout juste le temps de lancer un sort de rembourrage sur le mur et le sol avant que Severus ne les percutent sans douceur.

\- Désolé Severus, ça va ? _Dit Harry en commençant à lancer des sorts de diagnostiques en informulés et surtout sans baguette, sans même qu'Harry ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait._

\- Oui, oui ça va… Mais Harry, où as-tu appris ça ? _Dit-il étonné en regardant la main d'Harry qui faisait des gestes tout en continuant de lancer des sorts, de guérisons cette fois-ci._

Harry se demanda pendant un moment de quoi parlait Severus, avant de voir sa baguette au sol alors qu'un sort qui résorba une légère commotion faisait effet.

\- Oh, je… _Dit-il gêner._ J'ai appris depuis longtemps les informulés, mais j'ai encore du mal à m'en servir pour les sorts puissants.

\- Harry. _Dit Severus en le dévisageant._ Le sort que tu es en train de te servir à cet instant est déjà puissant ! _Dit-il abasourdit._

\- Je n'avais jamais réussi un tel sort avant aujourd'hui. _Dit-il sans comprendre lui-même comment il y arrivait._

Harry prit sa baguette et se releva après avoir fini de soigner Severus, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Severus prit la main tendu sans hésiter, réfléchissant encore à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- L'initiation ! _Dit Severus après s'être relevé._ Ta magie a déjà augmenté ! _Dit-il impressionner._

\- Mais… On ne l'a fait que deux fois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide. Et aussi spectaculaire ! _Dit-il étonner lui aussi._

\- Harry, tu étais déjà un sorcier puissant, tu ne peux que l'être encore plus. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose par rapport à ce que tu seras capable de faire quand nous aurons fini l'initiation.

Harry rougit sous le compliment. Il était puissant, oui, mais tout de même.

\- On ferait mieux de vérifier que je ne sois passé à côté d'aucunes blessures. _Répondit Harry pour détourner la conversation._

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'es passé à côté de rien Harry. _Répondit Severus sincère._ Mais si le but est de me mettre nu, alors je ne dis pas non ! _Dit-il souriant en commençant à se déshabiller devant Harry qui ne put détacher ses yeux de chacun des mouvements de Severus._

Severus déboutonnait doucement sa chemise, le regard brulant d'Harry ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Une bosse déforma rapidement son pantalon en toile, surtout qu'il n'avait pas mis de boxer, exposant ainsi à Harry le désir qui l'animait aussi. La chemise étant tombée, il se retourna pour être dos à Harry et descendit doucement son pantalon en se cambrant plus que nécessaire.

\- Je n'ai aucun bleu ? _Dit-il faussement innocent avant de se retourner vers Harry qui était toujours aussi calme qu'au début de son effeuillage._

\- Ca ne devrait pas tarder… _Répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant avidement._


	3. L'initiation

Vous m'excuserez, mais je ne peux répondre à vos reviews, je les reçois en mail (pour la plupart) mais je ne peux pas les voir ni y répondre ! J'ai vu que cela était déjà arrivé à certain, j'attends donc sagement que cela se règle... En tout cas merci beaucoup !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : L'initiation_**

Severus était allongé sur le grand lit à baldaquin d'Harry, complétement nu. Les gémissements qu'il poussait ne laissaient aucun doute sur le plaisir évident qu'il prenait à l'heure actuelle. Harry, lui était penché sur une partie plus que sensible de l'anatomie de son initiateur.

\- C'est… Ah ! Parfait Harry. _Réussit-il à dire entre deux halètements._

Il serrait les draps dans ses poings pour éviter de laisser son plaisir prendre le dessus et de baisser la tête d'Harry pour qu'il le prenne encore plus loin. Le plaisir était intense, merveilleux. Il avait eue quelques relations sans suite mais il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir qu'aujourd'hui, alors que c'était la première fellation d'Harry. Le plus jeune commença à titiller un point entre ses deux testicules et Severus cru devenir fou.

\- Harry ! Je… Je vais… _Essaya-t-il de dire sans succès._

Le dit Harry avait parfaitement compris, et c'est pour cela qu'il accéléra la cadence, prenant Severus aussi loin qu'il put, en caressant toujours ses testicules. Il était fier de lui, et était surtout décidé à gouter enfin à l'essence de celui dont il était amoureux. Severus vint dans un râle de plaisir alors qu'Harry avait réussi à le prendre entièrement. Harry avala sans broncher ce qu'il avait tant désiré en commençant cette première fellation.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé Harry. _Dit Severus après plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle._

\- Je le voulais. _Répondit simplement celui-ci en caressant sa virilité douloureuse._

Severus qui avait enfin repris ses esprits se tourna vers le plus jeune pour découvrir une image de pure luxure. Harry était sur le dos, les yeux fermés en train de se masturber. Dire que Severus n'avait jamais imaginé cela aurait été un mensonge, mais ce qu'il ressentait en le voyant de ses yeux était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Son sexe se redressa à cette vue des plus délicieuses, Harry n'avait semble-t-il pas encore remarqué que son initiateur le dévorait des yeux. Severus transforma le plafond en miroir.

\- Ouvre les yeux. _Demanda-t-il attendant patiemment la réaction du plus jeune._

\- Mais… Que… _Commença à dire Harry avant de détourner les yeux de son reflet, honteux._

\- Regarde toi, n'ai pas honte. _Dit-il doucement en voulant qu'Harry prenne confiance en lui._

Harry se regarda timidement, il n'aimait pas particulièrement se regarder, mais alors là, totalement nu en train de se masturber… C'était encore plus difficile, honteux.

\- Dis-toi que c'est ce que je vois moi, et que je trouve ça totalement… Excitant. _Dit sensuellement Severus en continuant de regarder son élève comme un affamé._ Tu es magnifique… _Rajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

Severus prit la main d'Harry et suça trois doigts, longuement et de la façon la plus perverse possible. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce spectacle, ses doigts entrant et sortant de la bouche de Severus, la langue jouant avec ses doigts le tout en lui lançant un regard brûlant.

\- Prépare-toi pour moi, Harry. _Demanda Severus dans un sourire malicieux en lui rendant ses doigts._ Un doigt à la fois, comme je t'ai préparé la première fois.

Severus était pressé de voir cette préparation, son self contrôle allait être mis à rude épreuve. Déjà qu'à cet instant il avait déjà envie de prendre Harry, alors le regardait se doigter lui-même… Harry avait très bien compris le petit jeu de son initiateur, il plia les genoux pour avoir lui cuisse bien écartée et glissa lentement sa main jusqu'à son intimité. Il savait depuis un moment qu'il était gay, mais jamais il n'avait osé ce genre de caresse, et le faire devant Severus lui donnait envie d'attiser le désir de l'homme. Il inséra lentement un doigt en lui, c'était étrange, mais pas dérangeant et encore moins douloureux.

\- Regarde-toi. _Dit Severus d'une voix rauque alors qu'il se masturbait lui aussi._

Harry regarda vers le plafond et rougit encore plus que la première fois. Ainsi jambe écartée avec un doigt dans son intimité pendant que son autre main faisait de doux va et vient sur sa verge. Il transposa son image avec celle de Severus, l'imaginant dans la même position, et il comprit. Il n'aurait qu'une envie, sauté sur cet homme en face de lui pour lui faire subir les pires outrages. Non il n'y avait rien de honteux. Severus comprit que son regard avait changé, qu'il avait vu les choses différemment.

\- C'est ça Harry, détend toi. Tu ne fais rien de mal, rien de honteux. _Dit-il en se tournant à son tour sur le dos pour regarder le miroir._

Lui-même n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé son corps, ne se trouvant pas beau. Il se regarda quelques instants, à côté d'Harry en train de se masturber. Une petite rougeur apparue sur ses joues. Il était beau l'initiateur, lui-même avait dû mal avec ses propres leçons. Harry le comprit parfaitement, l'homme se cachait souvent derrière ses barrières d'occlumencies, mais il savait qu'il y avait un homme sensible et sûrement peu sûr de son corps. Pourtant Harry n'y voyait que luxure, la vue de son professeur se masturbant à côté de lui ne faisait qu'attiser son envie.

\- Tu es magnifique, Severus. _Dit le plus jeune dans un regard brûlant qui se refléta parfaitement dans le miroir._

\- Rajoute un doigt. _Répondit Severus en étant secrètement soulagé des mots d'Harry._

Harry ajouta un doigt sans aucune difficulté, depuis le temps que l'autre doigt joué en lui. La gêne était juste un peu plus importante mais cela disparu rapidement.

\- Fais des mouvements de ciseau de temps en temps et cherche ta prostate.

\- Comment ? _Demanda Harry en faisant les mouvements de ciseau._

\- Je l'ai bien trouvé moi, tu la trouveras. Explore-toi. Dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, entre les paroles de Severus, sa main sur son érection et ses propres doigts qui faisaient des vas et vient dans son intimité. Puis il tapa cette petite boule de chair, ses yeux se révulsèrent à peine une seconde et il tapa encore et encore sous le regard de braise de Severus. Il ajouta un troisième doigt tout en continuant à taper sur ce point qui le faisait hurler comme un possédé, il arrêta de se masturber pour faire durer le plaisir.

\- Prends-moi ! Supplia Harry.

Severus n'en pouvait plus, même sans la demande d'Harry il n'aurait pas pu tenir longtemps sans le toucher. Il bascula Harry sur le côté, celui-ci enleva les doigts de son intimité qui fût vite remplacé par le sexe imposant de Severus. Une fois entièrement entrée en lui il se colla à son corps et bascula de nouveau sur le dos, Harry au-dessus de lui son dos coller à son torse. Ils se voyaient dans le miroir, ils voyaient parfaitement le sexe de Severus glissé dans l'antre chaud d'Harry. Sans attendre, n'en pouvant plus, Severus maintint fermement Harry par les hanches et le pilonna durement. Se voir ne faisait que les rendre encore plus fous, tous deux gémissaient sans honte, se regardant dans le miroir, leurs regards se croisèrent souvent. Harry reprit son sexe en main, la jouissance n'était pas loin et son sexe était douloureux. Et dans un coup de rein violent, Severus tapa durement la prostate d'Harry qui se déversa sur son ventre pendant que son anneau de chair se resserrait autour du sexe de Severus, il fit un effort presque surhumain pour s'enfoncer encore plusieurs fois dans ce corps délicieux tout en regardant une nouvelle fois l'aura rouge sortir d'Harry, entrée en lui et emplir la pièce. Puis ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, essoufflés de cet orgasme ravageur.

HPSS HPSS

\- Severus ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils étaient à table pour le dîner du soir

\- Oui, Harry ? Répondit Severus curieux devant l'hésitation et la rougeur sur les joues de son amant.

\- Je me demandais… L'aura rouge à chaque fois que… _Commença-t-il avant de détourner les yeux en rougissant encore plus._

\- Que tu as un orgasme. _Finit le plus vieux amusé._

\- Oui. _Dit-il avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Severus dans les yeux._ Je pensais que c'était juste pour la première fois, pas que cela allait se faire à chaque1 fois. _Dit-il véritablement confus._

\- Tu as raison. J'ai toujours entendu qu'il n'y avait qu'une vague de magie incontrôlée. Pour le premier orgasme, après non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine que tout ce passe bien.

\- Mais tu ne crois pas que cette « aura » sortira de moi-même après l'initiation ?

Un pincement au cœur du potioniste se fit. Avec qui Harry aura une relation après lui ? Il préférait ne pas y penser mais cette idée n'arrivait pas à le quitter, ni la jalousie qui en découlait. Il s'était attaché au Gryffondor bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et surtout bien avant l'initiation.

\- Je ne pense pas Harry, ta magie est malléable en ce moment. En plus tu es un sorcier puissant. C'est sûrement normal. _Dit-il pour le rassurer._ Si tu veux nous chercherons dans les livres de la bibliothèque, les vieilles familles de « Sang-pur » ont souvent des livres en parlant.

\- Merci. _Répondit Harry rassuré._

HPSS HPSS

\- Oh oui ! Plus vite ! _Ordonna presque Harry._

Severus tenait fermement les hanches d'Harry qui était allongé sur l'un des bureaux de la bibliothèque. Severus avait les jambes du plus jeune sur ses épaules et pouvait tout à loisir se voir disparaitre dans les chaires chaudes et serrés d'Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés sous le plaisir, le si peu qu'il essayait de les rouvrir c'était pour sentir ses yeux rouler en arrière. Il avait les mains fermement accroché sur celle de son professeur, comme si le fait de les quitter allait le faire définitivement perdre pied.

\- Comme ça… Harry ? _Demanda Severus après avoir accéléra la cadence._

\- Oui ! C'est trop bon ! _Réussit-il à dire._

Severus ne lui demanda rien d'autre, bien trop pris lui aussi dans son plaisir. Il avait déjà du mal à tenir debout, seul ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry avaient l'air de le maintenir debout pour prendre sans ménagement le plus jeune qui lui avait sauté dessus quelques minutes plus tôt.

Severus jouit en premier, suivit de près par Harry avec de nouveau cette aura rouge qui entra en lui et emplis la pièce, puis s'écroula sur le Gryffondor haletant, n'en pouvant plus de tant d'effort. Il finit par sortir doucement d'Harry, lança un rapide sort de nettoyage en remontant son pantalon et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu n'étais pas venu pour me dire quelques choses ? _Demanda Severus en se rappelant d'Harry sortir d'une des ranger de la bibliothèque en disant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, mais quand il l'avait vu assis sur le bureau, il lui avait tout bonnement sauté dessus comme un affamé._

\- Si ! _Répondit Harry toujours allongé sur le bureau nu, jambes écartées avec un peu de sperme sortant de son anus, l'image faisait frémir d'envie Severus qui se força à rester concentré._ Regardes page 42.

Severus prit le livre qu'Harry avait eu le temps de poser sur le bureau avant d'avoir pris possession de ses lèvres : « Rituel de puissance ». Il l'ouvrit à la page indiqué pour être de plus en plus étonné au fil de sa lecture.

 _« L'un des rituels de puissance est couramment nommé « L'initiation » du fait que ce rituel doit commencer le jour du 17éme anniversaire de « l'initié ». Et étant un rituel sexuel les jeunes sorciers et sorcières le pratiquant n'ont jamais connu le plaisir de la chaire, ou rarement aussi poussé. L'initiateur, ou l'initiatrice, aura donc la tâche de procurer au moins deux orgasmes par jour à l'initié. Cela a donc naturellement fait que ce rituel est devenu une « Initiation » du jeune adulte aux plaisirs de la chair._

 _L'orgasme et l'amour sont deux puissantes magies bien souvent négligées. Pourtant elles permettent d'augmenter considérablement la puissance d'un sorcier. Si le rituel est mal pratiqué il n'y aura aucune augmentation de puissance ou très faible._

 _Nous savons qu'une bonne initiation provoque une vague de magie incontrôlé pendant l'orgasme. Le premier orgasme de l'initiation est très important, cela marque le début de l'initiation mais aussi donne une vague idée de la puissance qu'aura gagné le sorcier si l'initiation est correctement faite jusqu'à la fin. Cette vague de magie peut prendre plusieurs couleurs différentes, selon la puissance de base du sorcier et de ses sentiments aux moments de l'orgasme._

 _Si le sorcier est vierge, l'initiation n'en sera que mieux réussi, surtout si l'initiateur est intimement proche de l'initié. La perte de la virginité avec une personne aimée augmente la puissance acquise, et peut même dans de rare cas provoquer des dons. Au fils des années, les parents n'ont cherchés que des initiateurs compétents pour leurs enfants, pensant faire cela pour leurs biens même quand ceux-ci ne le souhaitaient pas vraiment. Pourtant accepter d'être initié est un avantage non négligeable pour la réussite de l'initiation. Et le fait que cela soit fait avec un être que l'initié aura choisi garantie dans la presque totalité des cas la réussite de l'initiation._

 _Une initiation commencera toujours par une vague de magie incontrôlée, cette vague est plus ou moins puissante, elle peut, pour les moins puissants, entourer seulement les deux personnes et pour les plus puissants observés jusqu'à ce jour, emplir la pièce et même être visible par des personnes étant présentes dans les pièces aux alentours. Si cette vague de magie ne s'exprime pas le jour de l'anniversaire de l'initié alors l'initiation sera dans tous les cas ratée._

 _Une initiation partiellement réussi aura bien cette vague de magie incontrôlée, mais souvent les orgasmes suivant n'auront aucunes vagues de magies ou d'« aura ». Il y aura donc qu'une seule vague de magie incontrôlée et le gain en puissance magique sera soit inexistant, soit faible._

 _Une initiation totalement réussi sera très vite perçue. En plus de la vague de magie incontrôlée lors du premier orgasme, il est souvent fait état d'une vague de magie à chaque orgasme, ou d'une « aura » emplissant la pièce. Les initiés peuvent voir quelques heures après leur premier rapport l'augmentation de leur puissance magique. Il faut tout de même faire attention, si le sorcier est déjà puissant cette nouvelle puissance pourrait être bien plus importante qu'il ne le pensait et il faudra donc un certain temps pour maitriser de nouveau sa magie._

 _Un seul couple initié/initiateur a rapporté que la vague de magie sortant du sorcier initié était entré quelques fois dans le corps de l'initiateur. Nous n'avons jamais su si cela avait eu une influence sur l'un des deux participants, mais ils nous ont assurés que rien de mal n'en avait découlé. »_

Severus était pensif, même plus que cela, pantois. Il semblerait que l'initiation se passe plus que bien, mais pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais entendu parler ainsi ? A ce qu'il lisait dans ce livre, la plupart des initiations n'étaient alors que des initiations incomplètes. Jamais on ne lui avait rapporté une initiation parfaitement réussi, alors que beaucoup s'en vantait. Il repense à sa lecture, une initiation totalement réussi. L'initié accepte son initiation, ce qu'a fait Harry. Il choisit son initiateur, Harry n'avait aucun autre choix, mais ce choix le satisfaisait pleinement, étant donné qu'il était amoureux de lui, selon son propre aveu. Harry était vierge. Harry est déjà un sorcier puissant, et le duel qui a bien failli l'envoyer sur les roses a prouvé que sa puissance avec déjà commencée à augmenter.

Tout se passait parfaitement bien, même mieux que ça. Le seul point étrange était que l'aura d'Harry entrait systématiquement en Severus avant d'emplir la pièce, et sûrement les pièces aux alentours. C'était le seul mystère non résolu. Il faisait cas d'un initiateur étant parfois touché par ce phénomène mais pas systématiquement comme lui. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas, tout se passait bien, il savait que cela n'aurait soit aucune conséquence, soit une très bonne conséquence sur lui.

\- Donc tu vois… Tout se passe très bien ! _Fit Severus après de longues minutes de silence._

\- Oui, je suis rassuré. Ça se passe même mieux que bien. _Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau, faisant fi de sa nudité._ Au fait, excuse-moi de t'avoir sauté dessus, j'en avais tellement envie. _Dit-il en rougissant et en se levant pour embrasser doucement son professeur._

\- Ne t'excuse jamais de vouloir faire l'amour avec moi… _Murmura Severus au creux de son oreille avant de descendre ses lèvres dans son cou pour le marquer comme sien._

Ses mains descendirent aussi dans une caresse aérienne qui fit frissonner Harry, le long de ses flans jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il attrapa à pleine main pour le coller à lui. Harry pu sentir que son initiateur était plus que près pour recommencer une seconde fois. Il le poussa violement sur la chaise sur laquelle il s'écroula. D'un sort informulé sans baguette, les vêtements de Severus disparurent, laissant apparaitre une érection des plus appétissantes pour le Gryffon. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant Severus pour lui procurer une fellation dont il avait le secret.

Severus attrapa les accoudoirs de la chaise pour les serrer autant qu'il put, Harry le pompait comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Alors qu'il fût au bord de la jouissance Harry le lâcha pour se relever, ce qui provoqua bien malgré lui un grognement de mécontentement. Mais avant qu'il put dire quoique ce soit, Harry se retourna et s'empala entièrement sur lui, un gémissement d'extase manqua de peu de le faire jouir instantanément.

\- Tu es un démon ! _Fit Severus alors qu'Harry commençait déjà de rapide mouvement de bassin._

\- Ca pourrait être pire Severus ! _Dit Harry avec un petit rire._

\- Je ne vois pas comment ! _Dit-il à son plus grand malheur, sans réfléchir._

Harry fit un mouvement rapide avec sa main et Severus se retrouva coller à la chaise, ne pouvant plus donner de lui-même des coups de reins. Harry dans une volonté et un sadisme purement Serpentard arriva à s'arrêter de bouger et resta empalé sur la verge gonflée de son amour. Puis il refit des vas et vient d'une lenteur exaspérantes pour le plus âgé.

\- Harry… _Supplia-t-il frustré._

\- Oui Severus ? _Dit Harry en s'empalant violement sur Severus avant de stopper une nouvelle fois tout mouvement._

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit… _Dit-il en essayant vainement de décoller ses fesses de la chaise pour lui faire voir à quel point il était mécontent._

\- Tu retires quoi ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment._ J'espère que tu ne parles pas de ta queue en moi, parce qu'il en est hors de question ! _Dit-il avec un sourire sadique que ne put voir Severus._ Tu veux peut-être te reposer quelques minutes ? On va faire une pause…

Ce démon s'allongea contre la poitrine de Severus, celui-ci put voir horrifié et terriblement excité qu'Harry faisait glisser délicatement sa main sur sa verge tendu et suintante. Severus n'en pouvait plus, il sentait les chairs d'Harry autour de sa queue, et n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire amèrement regretter de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Il essaya de lancer un contre-sort lui-même, mais sur un sort aussi puissant que celui d'Harry il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'y arriver. Pourtant d'un coup il sentit son bassin se soulever. Il se releva en restant toujours dans cette antre qui allait bientôt connaitre un assaut sauvage, Harry poussa un crie de surprise, il ne pensait pas que Severus puisse retirer le puissant sortilège de glu qu'il avait lancé. Severus projeta Harry sur le bureau, celui-ci eut juste le temps de mettre ses mains en avant pour ralentir sa chute que Severus commença de rapide et profond coup de butoirs. Le sexe d'Harry frottait délicieusement contre le bois du bureau, il ne pouvait le prendre en main de peur de s'effondrait sur la table et Severus avait les mains bien trop ancrés sur ses hanches pour pouvoir le faire.

Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, Severus tapait durement sur sa prostate, provoquant des hurlements qu'il ne s'entendait pas pousser, et en quelques poussées supplémentaires Harry jouit sur le bureau et s'effondra dessus ainsi que Severus. Ils ne firent même plus attention à l'aura qui sortit d'Harry pour entrer en Severus et emplit une nouvelle fois la pièce. Ils étaient habitués et bien trop épuisés pour ça. Un sort rapide de nettoyage fut lancer et Harry les fit transplaner directement dans son lit pour s'endormir instantanément.

Personne n'eut le courage de demander comment ils avaient bien pu transplaner alors que cela devait être impossible. Aucun des deux ne se demanda pourquoi Severus avait réussi aussi facilement à défaire le sort de glu qu'Harry avait lancé, surtout en informulé et sans baguette. Mais ils étaient tous deux bien trop fatigués pour penser et réfléchir à quoique ce soit.

HPSS HPSS

Cela faisait trois jours que Lily et James étaient dans leur cottage en Italie. Mais contrairement à leur plan de vacance, une chose avait grandement variée, ils n'avaient fait aucune visite, n'avait vu aucun ami, ils étaient restés enfermés durant tout ce temps. A quoi occupaient-ils leurs journées ? Tout simplement à faire l'amour. L'aura rouge qui les avait touchés avait eu pour conséquence d'augmenter considérablement leurs libidos. Ils arrivaient à s'arrêter pour manger et dormir, mais l'envie revenait assez vite. Et ils ne se privaient pas d'en profiter.

Lily, mère de famille respectable était allongée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine en train de gémir sans retenue en demandant à son mari d'y aller plus fort. Et cet homme respecté de tous, la prenait avec encore plus d'acharnement.

Même les hormones de leurs jeunesses ne les avaient jamais fait avoir autant de rapport en si peu de temps. Mais là, ils étaient passionnés, et ne voulaient sans cesse faire qu'un. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas à lancés de sort de contraception à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, car il est certain qu'ils en auraient oubliés pas mal depuis le début de ses vacances.

Oui, peu de personnes le savaient mais Lily avait été enceinte d'un bébé deux années après Harry, mais malheureusement une fausse couche précoce la privera à jamais du bonheur d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Bien sûr, ils adoraient Harry, il était leur vie. Mais ils auraient adorés lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Les années qui avaient suivis étaient difficiles, mais ils avaient fini par faire leurs deuils, ils n'auraient qu'un seul enfant, et c'était déjà formidable pour eux.

Ils n'avaient donc besoin d'aucun sort de contraception, ils ne pouvaient pensés qu'à la fusion de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. L'aura d'Harry avait en réalité cessé depuis longtemps de faire son effet, mais les deux amants avaient du temps à rattraper. C'est l'une des rares fois où ils partaient en vacance sans Harry et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Toutes les pièces de leur cottage y étaient passées, ainsi que presque tous les meubles et dans divers positions. S'il n'y avait pas eue de sort de silence, il n'y eut aucun doute que les voisins auraient alertés depuis longtemps au vu du vacarme qu'ils auraient pu entendre.

\- Tu crois que tout se passe bien ? _Demanda James à sa tendre femme qu'il tenait amoureusement dans ses bras._

\- J'en suis certaine, James.

\- Je me demande comment on va annoncer ça à Sirius et Remus. _Fit James dépité._

\- Laissons nos deux amoureux se découvrir et s'ouvrir. Connaissant Severus, ça ne sera pas simple…

\- Tu crois qu'il niera ? _Demanda James confus._

\- J'en suis quasiment certaine. Pour nous, James. _Ajoute-t-elle avant qu'il ne parle._ Il ne voudra pas risquer de rompre notre amitié, et il se pense sûrement trop vieux et trop…

\- Oui, oui, je sais déjà ce qu'il pense de lui-même ! _Dit James dans un grondement de mécontentement dirigé vers son ami et une honte dirigé vers lui-même._

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais eue confiance en lui et encore moins depuis… _Dit-elle tristement sans finir sa phrase._

\- Oui, je sais. _Répondit tristement James qui s'en voulait et s'en voudra certainement toute sa vie pour cette histoire._ J'aurai mieux fait de me couper la langue plutôt que de crier sur les toits qu'il était amoureux de Matthieu Parks. _Dit-il sombrement._ On est vraiment con quand on est jeune, je m'excuserai jamais assez pour ça.

James rumina une nouvelle fois cette sombre histoire, le jour où il avait fait une mauvaise blague à Severus Snape, celle de trop. Il n'était pas encore ami à cet époque, loin de là, et quand il avait pensé juste se moquer de lui parce qu'il était amoureux d'un Gryffondor. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce dit Gryffondor allait l'insulter pour son homosexualité. Il se souvient l'avoir retrouvé le soir même, près du lac dans une mare de sang. Il ne se l'était jamais pardonné, cette image se rappelait souvent à son esprit. Depuis il avait cessé toute blague à son encontre, Sirius et lui s'étaient rendu compte que tout avez été trop loin et Remus les avait bien aidé à le comprendre. Avec l'aide de Lily, ils étaient tous devenu ami, mais Severus n'avait plus jamais dis être amoureux, et n'avait eu que des histoires sans lendemain. James savait qu'il en était la cause et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour ça, et ce n'était que juste punition. Cette histoire les avait fait grandir Sirius et lui, mais cela avait quand même failli coûter la vie à un homme dont il pouvait dire qu'il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir te racheter, mon amour. _Dit tendrement Lily._

\- Tu as une idée ? _Demanda-t-il heureux._

\- Bien sûr ! _Sourit-elle avec un air de conspiratrice._ Si Severus ne se déclare pas, il va bientôt être tellement jaloux qu'il n'aura pas le choix…


	4. Et après ?

Chapitre 4 : Et après ?

Les jours s'écoulaient bien trop rapidement, pour Harry comme pour Severus. Mais aucun des deux ne faisaient de commentaires, l'un parce qu'il pensait que tout finirait après l'initiation alors il profitait seulement de l'instant présent. L'autre parce qu'il avait tout simplement peur, peur de n'être qu'une envie, un désir, et qu'après cette semaine le jeune homme auquel il s'était plus qu'attaché, comprenne qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre.

Les journées étaient tranquilles, ils se réveillaient et faisaient tendrement l'amour, puis ils mangeaient, faisaient l'amour, lisaient, parlaient ou combattaient et faisaient l'amour, puis lisaient et mangeait avant de refaire l'amour. Quelques fois Harry envoyait un message à ses parents, et tout continuait. Ce n'était que le soir, après avoir fait de nouveau l'amour que les deux hommes se posaient des questions sans en parler entre eux.

L'avant dernier jour de leur merveilleuse semaine, Severus se réveilla le premier et fut pris d'une terrible peur. Celle de ne plus avoir assez de temps avec le jeune homme à côté de lui, celui avec qui il avait réappris ce qu'était vraiment faire l'amour. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé faire l'amour. Lui revint en tête les mots d'Harry quelques jours plus tôt : _« Je pense que s'ils avaient connu une seule seconde ce que j'ai ressentis, j'en aurai entendu parler ! Alors je confirme, c'était vraiment fantastique, Severus… »_. Il avait mis ça sur le fait qu'Harry n'avait connu personne d'autre, mais il devait lui-même reconnaitre que c'était bien cette semaine qu'il avait fait l'amour avec le plus de dévotion, le plus d'amour…

La vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Lui Severus Snape, était tombé amoureux, véritablement amoureux pour la première fois, d'un jeune homme de vingt ans plus jeune que lui et surtout, fils de ses meilleurs amis. Après la peur vint la douleur, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à ses amis, ils lui en voudraient, et auraient certainement raison. Harry passerait certainement à autre chose, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer lui, Severus Snape. Un jeune homme aussi désirable que lui ne pouvait pas vouloir être avec lui, ce n'était sûrement qu'un fantasme, après cette semaine, donc dans deux jours, Harry tournerait la page.

Severus mit de côté ses peurs et sa douleur, il n'avait plus que deux jours et il en profiterait. Il lança un sort discret sur Harry qui lui emprisonna les mains avec des liens magiques qui annulaient la magie de celui qui était attaché. Severus avait découvert qu'Harry était bien plus puissant qu'il n'osait l'avouer, et grâce à l'initiation ses informulés sans baguette étaient de plus en plus puissant. Les liens mirent doucement ses mains au-dessous de sa tête pour s'accrocher à la tête de lit. Severus eut un sourire de prédateur en faisant glisser délicatement le drap au pied d'Harry, laissant dévoiler son corps fin et musclé, et totalement nu. Il se mit entre les jambes du jeune Gryffon et entreprit de réveiller l'objet de ses désirs, celui-ci ne mit d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps à réagir.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quand un gémissement involontaire sortis de ses lèvres. Il regarda en bas de son corps et vit Severus lui faire la plus merveilleuse des fellations. Celui-ci voyant qu'Harry était enfin réveillé ne fit qu'augmenter la cadence, il accéléra ses mouvements de langue et de tête tout en glissant sournoisement deux doigts dans l'antre d'Harry qui sous l'attaque balança la tête en arrière dans un gémissement de bonheur. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient attachées, la situation n'en était que plus excitante.

\- Severus, c'est trop bon ! _Gémit Harry en s'accrochant à ses liens comme à une bouée de sauvetage._

Le dit Severus eut un sourire heureux, mais continua sa caresse jusqu'à l'explosion du plus jeune dans sa bouche. Il avait découvert qu'il aimait beaucoup sentir Harry se déverser dans sa bouche, tout comme lui adorait le faire entre ses lèvres faussement innocentes. Il profita de la jouissance d'Harry pour se fondre en lui, tout était si parfait quand il était dans cet antre serré qui avait l'air d'être fait pour lui. Avant qu'une larme traitresse glisse sur sa joue il entreprit de faire oublier son propre nom à Harry. Cela marcha parfaitement, il suça ses tétons sensibles, embrassa son cou en lui laissant une fois de plus un suçon possessif.

Alors que la jouissance l'envahissait, tout comme Harry, il se retint de crier au jeune homme ce qu'il venait de s'admettre à lui-même : « Je t'aime Harry ». Mais il ne dit rien, pour ses amis, pour Harry qui méritait mieux que lui. Il ravala la boule dans sa gorge et défit les liens d'Harry. Après tout, Harry ne lui avait pas dit une seconde fois qu'il était amoureux, peut-être que ses sentiments s'étaient déjà envolés ? De peur, de frustration et de tristesse, Severus repartit à l'assaut des lèvres d'Harry. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'Harry s'empêchait lui aussi de dire à son professeur qu'il l'aimait, de peur que cette semaine au Paradis ne se finisse prématurément. Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours pour profiter de l'homme qu'il aimait, il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui demanderait rien, il n'avait demandé qu'une semaine de bonheur à ses côtés. Harry était un jeune homme de parole, il avait donc décidé de profiter, et de ramasser les morceaux de son cœur brisé après.

Cet avant dernier jour n'était remplis que de gémissement et de murmure, les deux hommes profitaient l'un de l'autre. Pensant l'un comme l'autre que tout se finirait à jamais entre eux demain soir.

HPSS HPSS

Ce dernier jour avait un gout amer pour les deux hommes. Leur dernière journée de bonheur. Severus voulait faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avec personne. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avec l'homme qu'il aime, le dernier jour avant que son cœur ne se brise définitivement.

Il se coucha entièrement sur le jeune homme qui faisait semblant de dormir en ravalant lui aussi les larmes qu'il avait au bord des yeux. Severus l'embrassa de la plus douce des façons, amoureusement, doucement. Leurs mains allaient et venaient sur le corps de l'autre, semblant vouloir mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau. Severus bascula le jeune homme au-dessus de lui tout en frottant leurs deux virilités, puis il prit la main d'Harry et porta trois doigts à sa bouche qu'il lécha et suça. Harry n'avait pas encore compris, mais quand Severus écarta les jambes pour faire glisser le Gryffondor entre ses cuisses et amena sa main à son intimité, les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir de surprise.

\- Tu veux que… _Demanda le jeune homme avant d'être coupé par Severus._

\- Tu m'as donné ta virginité Harry, je veux te donner celle qu'il me reste. _Dit-il sincèrement._ Et je ne serai pas ton initiateur si je ne t'initiais pas vraiment à tous ! _Rajouta-t-il en souriant pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur._

\- Merci, Severus. _Dit Harry en caressant son entré avant d'y glisser un doigt et de s'allonger sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement._

Harry le prépara avec le plus grand soin, conscient du cadeau que lui faisait l'homme. Il glissa un deuxième doigt tout en masturbant l'homme d'une main, puis chercha sa prostate. Il se demanda vaguement si l'homme avait déjà cherché de lui-même cette petite boule de plaisir. Il se revit devant le miroir et imagina Severus dans la même position. Severus le fit sortir de ses pensées quand soudainement il se tendit en poussant un crie de surprise et de plaisir qu'il n'avait pu retenir. En réalité, Harry avait raison, Severus avait été dans la même position qu'Harry quelque jour plus tôt. Sauf qui lui était seul, et qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il ferait assez confiance en quelqu'un pour se laisser faire. Mais c'est pourtant bien Harry qui glissa un troisième et dernier doigt dans son antre inviolé. Le jeune homme prit même un malin plaisir à accentuer les doux sons à son oreille en prenant la verge gorgée de sang du plus âgé entre ses lèvres. Il savait à quel point c'est terriblement bon d'être dans une gorge chaude alors que l'on essaie de ressentir encore plus de sensation en s'empalant soi-même sur des doigts qui tapaient sans cesse sa prostate, comme à l'instant précis.

Il retira ses doigts et arrêta sa fellation au même instant, provoquant l'un des grognements les plus réprobateurs qu'il est pu entendre. Ce qui le fait sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Cependant, il remplaça rapidement ses doigts par sa propre verge douloureuse de ne pas avoir été touché, et glissa dans cet homme qu'il aimait tellement. Il vint flatter d'une main l'érection de Severus, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire s'empaler lui-même sur sa verge. Il reste un moment sans bouger, le temps que l'homme s'habitue à sa présence, mais celui-ci commença presque immédiatement les mouvements de bassin, voulant sentir Harry en mouvement. Harry y alla doucement, lentement, bien trop lentement pour Severus.

\- Harry, je ne suis pas en sucre. Alors baise-moi ! _Dit Severus dans un élan de colère et de frustration._

Harry le comprit parfaitement, et obéit donc à son professeur tant aimé. Il accéléra rapidement la cadence et quand il entendit Severus pousser des gémissements qu'il aurait certainement nié à quiconque par la suite, il accéléra une nouvelle fois, n'y tenant plus, au plus grand plaisir de Severus. Harry tapait sans cesse sa prostate, Severus se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas imploser tellement la jouissance était puissante. Il ne s'entendait ni crier de plaisir et encore moins répéter inlassablement le prénom d'Harry, mais il sentit parfaitement ses yeux se révulser sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui le dévastait pendant qu'un liquide chaud se répandait en lui.

Au contraire d'Harry, il ne vit absolument pas une aura rouge sortir de nouveau d'Harry pour entrer en lui sans en sortir. Mais Harry ne se posa pas plus de question, peu lui importait la puissance qu'il pourrait acquérir. La seule chose important était l'homme en dessous de lui, cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il se retira de lui et s'effondra de fatigue à côté de lui, pour s'endormir à son tour. Harry tout comme Severus ne savait pas qu'il venait d'effectuer avec succès le rituel de puissance, mais le rituel qu'il venait d'effectuer n'était pas simplement fait pour accroitre la puissance d'Harry. Les auras de magie n'avaient fait que renforcer un lien indestructible entre les deux hommes, un lien dépassant l'entendement, même des sorciers. Ce sommeil magique n'était que la finalité de ce lien qui les unirait à jamais, bien plus étroitement lié que n'importe quelle union sorcière.

A leur réveil, ils firent l'amour encore et encore. Souhaitant l'un comme l'autre que cette journée ne se termine jamais. Ils en oublièrent de manger, mais sûrement pas de s'aimer, même s'ils n'en dirent pas un mot. Severus se faisait une joie d'être dominé, et ce n'est que tard le soir qu'ils se sont levés en silence pour se diriger vers la douche et faire l'amour une dernière fois sous le jet d'eau. Ainsi leurs larmes à chacun ne se virent pas, mais cette dernière union fut désespérée, celle d'un amant qui veut garder l'autre auprès de soi. Ils descendirent dans le salon pour attendre Lily et James qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Quand Lily et James arrivèrent dans le salon, ils tombèrent des nues. Harry et Severus se tenaient le plus éloignés loin de l'autre, une tristesse dans le regard, qui même caché derrière des barrières d'occlumencies n'échappa pas à Lily. James alla vers son fils, qui était devenu un homme comme on dit.

\- Ca va Harry ? _Demanda son père en le prenant dans ses bras._ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tout c'est bien passé ?

\- Oh… Oui, oui. Severus a été parfait. _Dit-il en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux._ Juste… Un peu fatigué. _Mentit-il._

\- Oh d'accord, nous allons donc manger et tu iras te coucher d'accord ? _Dit-il en souriant._

Harry hocha la tête, peu convaincu qu'il puisse dormir. Il était trop habitué au bras de Severus autour de son corps. Cette image lui monta les larmes aux yeux, larmes qu'il ravala rapidement.

\- Aller, venez on va s'installer à table. _Dit Lily en prenant son meilleur ami par le bras pour le trainer jusqu'à la salle à manger._

Severus avait un visage impassible, comme si rien ne l'atteignait, mais au fond de lui il était dévasté de quitter Harry. Il aurait souhaité partir, sans rien dire, sans un regard en arrière en espérant que cette semaine de bonheur s'efface d'elle-même de sa mémoire. Mais sa meilleure amie le traîna jusqu'à une chaise où il s'y assit dans un état second.

Severus répondait aux questions sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait. Harry dans son coin faisait de même. Le couple Potter les avait installé l'un à côté de l'autre et cette proximité les perturbait au plus haut point. Les plats s'enchaînaient, et il n'y avait que James et Lily pour faire véritablement la conversation, remarquant que les deux hommes n'étaient pas vraiment avec eux.

\- On a adopté un dragon dans la cheminette. _Dit James en regardant les deux hommes en face de lui qui ne réagissaient pas._ Puis Lily a décidé de prendre un amant, c'est Sirius, on fera certainement des plans à trois… _Continua-t-il sous le regard moqueur de Lily en voyant que ses absurdités ne réveillées toujours pas son fils et son meilleur ami._

\- On a vu une pièce de théâtre magnifique. Albus y jouait en tutu rose. Et il y avait même Minerva, elle nous a annoncé être enceinte de lui, des triplés. A son âge c'est remarquable. _Dit-elle s'empêchant de rire franchement en voyant Harry et Severus manger sans conviction mais toujours sans aucune réaction pour ce qu'ils pouvaient bien leurs raconter._

\- En réalité pendant que vous vous envoyez en l'air ici comme des bêtes, on a fait la même chose ! _Dit James en toute honnêteté sachant pertinemment que personne à par sa femme ne l'écoutait._

Celle-ci lui mit tout de même un coup de pied dans le tibia ce qui lui dit pousser un cri de douleur. Les deux hommes en face de lui relevèrent la tête au même moment pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

\- Hum… Oui, oui. Je te demandais juste Harry si tu voulais faire un petit duel avec moi pour qu'on voit l'étendu de ta nouvelle puissance.

\- Oh bien sûr, allons-y.

Harry se leva, sans même remarquer qu'ils étaient encore aux plats de résistance. Severus en fit de même, suivant juste l'homme qu'il aime. James et Lily se regardèrent avec un sourire triomphant. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la pièce.

\- Au fait mon chérie. _Commença Lily._ N'oublies pas que Dean Thomas vient te voir demain. _Dit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait en arrière avec Severus._

\- Dean ? _Répéta Harry perdu._ Il vient demain ?

\- Tu as oublié ? Tu nous l'as demandé juste avant le début de l'initiation pourtant.

\- Oh j'ai… J'ai dû oublier. _Dit-il incertain._

\- Sûrement fiston, tout cela était un peu perturbant. Mais bon tu vas voir ton ami, ça va te faire du bien, te changer les idées. Enfin je sais que tu aimais beaucoup le petit brun par un moment… _Dit James en rougissant légèrement._

\- James ! _Fit Lily en colère, et intérieurement souriante en voyant les poings de Severus se serrer._ Harry, ce que ton père veux te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que tu as été initié, que tu dois maitre en œuvre tout ce que Severus t'a appris. _Dit-elle en souriant doucement._

\- Aller Harry ! _Appela James en levant sa baguette._

Harry leva lui aussi sa baguette, mais il était complétement ailleurs. Il essayait de s'imaginer avec Dean, mais rien que l'idée le révulsait, il ne voulait pas être avec Dean mais avec Severus ! C'est encore perturbé qu'il lança un sort de protection autour de Severus et sa mère. James commença à lancer des sorts basiques mais puissants, James et Lily savaient que l'initiation avait marché, parce que le sort de protection était bien plus puissant que ceux que pouvait lancer Harry habituellement, et là il n'était pas du tout concentré. Alors James n'y alla pas de main morte, évitant tout de même les sorts trop dangereux.

De son côté Lily regarda son ami fulminer de rage. La jalousie. Elle ne retint même pas le sourire sur ses lèvres, de toute manière Severus était partis ailleurs en ne regardant qu'Harry. Elle planta donc le dernier clou pour achever Severus.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je pense à lui apprendre des sorts de contraception. _Dit Lily à elle-même assez fort pour que Severus entende, même Harry._

\- Tu… Je… Pour… Pourquoi ? _Dis Severus tremblant légèrement de colère._

\- Oh tu sais, Harry a eu un petit faible pour Dean il y a quelque temps de cela. Mais il était trop timide pour tenter quoique ce soit. Maintenant que tu l'as initié et fait prendre un peu plus confiance en lui… Dit-elle avec hésitation. Je sais ce que c'est les jeunes hommes de son âge ! _Dit-elle fortement, ce qui ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la Lily toujours calme qu'elle était, mais trop absorber par ses paroles ils ne le remarquèrent même pas._ Je ne voudrais pas que demain il fasse l'amour avec Dean ou même un autre et que dans quelques mois je me retrouve grand-mère !

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! _Cria Severus hors de lui._

Harry déconcentré par les paroles de sa mère et la soudaine crise de Severus perdit toute concentration. James ayant attendu le bon moment lança le sort « Repulso » qui envoya une nouvelle fois Harry contre le mur, comme une semaine auparavant. Severus courut vers son amour, sans voir le regard que s'échangea le couple Potter.

\- Le but est de tuer toi-même ton fils ou quoi James ? _Cria Severus fou de rage et d'inquiétude._

\- T'inquiètes pas Severus, Quelques baumes et potions comme la semaine dernière et mon fils sera en pleine forme pour son petit-ami demain…

\- Il en est hors de question ! _Dit Severus sans crier mais de sa voix de terreur des cachots._

\- Et pourquoi je te pris ? _Demanda presque innocemment James._

Severus prit son amour dans les bras, sans utilisé la magie, il voulait enfin le sentir près de lui, pouvoir toucher sa peau, sentir le poids de son corps contre le sien.

\- Harry est à moi, personne d'autre ne le touchera ! _Dit-il jalousement en commençant à partir vers la porte._

HPSS HPSS

\- C'était presque trop facile ! _Dit James à sa femme._

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il est bien trop possessif et jaloux ! _Rie-t-elle._ D'ailleurs aucun des deux n'a remarqués que nous étions revenus sans nos males !

Lily continua d'écrire sur le bout de parchemin qu'elle avait entre les mains avant de le poser comme une semaine plus tôt, sur la table de cuisine. Au moment où le couple Potter entra dans la cheminée, une aura rouge emplit la pièce, les remplissant d'une envie irrésistible de faire l'amour. Ils partirent donc sans demander leurs restes.

HPSS HPSS

Un peu plus tôt dans la chambre d'Harry, Severus venait de le poser sur son lit. Il reprit le baume qu'il avait dans sa poche sans fond, d'un coup de baguette il déshabilla Harry et profita de la vue de ce corps nu. Harry était encore dans les vapes, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, mais il réfléchissait à James et Lily. Cela ne leurs ressemblaient pas de parler ainsi, encore moins devant lui ou leur fils. Il comprit rapidement que tout cela n'avait été fait que pour le faire réagir lui. La notion de ce petit crétin de Thomas, Harry qui ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir invité, peut-être parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? Il eut presque envie de rire quand il comprit à quel point il s'était fait avoir par ses meilleurs amis.

Ses amis avaient l'air d'avoir compris son attirance pour leur fils, mais depuis quand ? Aujourd'hui ou bien avant ? Il ne savait pas, mais il est certain que par leurs actions ils cautionnaient son amour pour leur fils unique, et s'était beaucoup pour Severus.

Harry papillonna des yeux pour finir par les ouvrir en grand quand il sentit des mains sur son corps nu. Il se releva tout aussi vite, sauf qu'un vertige le prit et le fit presque retomber dans l'inconscience. Mais il entendit une voix inquiète l'appeler, une voix à laquelle il voulait absolument répondre.

\- Harry ! Harry ! _Dit Severus en lui touchant la joue pour qu'il revienne à lui._ C'est Severus, ouvre-les yeux s'il te plait. Mais doucement. _Dit-il en voyant Harry papillonnait des yeux une nouvelle fois._ Tu as subis un sacré choc !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer ? Je me souviens de rien, à par ma mère qui parlait de Dean je crois… _Dit-il confus._

\- Oui ! _Gronda-t-il._ Elle disait que tu avais un faible pour lui et sous-entendait, avec ton père, que vous vous métriez ensemble.

A la plus grande stupéfaction de Severus, Harry éclata de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! _Dit-il légèrement en colère de ne pas comprendre._

\- Dean n'est qu'un ami et de toute façon… _Dit-il entre deux rires._ Il sort déjà avec Ginny Weasley !

\- Je me suis bien fait avoir ! _Répondit Severus en posa son front contre l'épaule d'Harry._

\- De quoi ? _Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment rien._

\- Tes parents ont voulu me rendre jaloux ! Et ils sont parfaitement arrivés à leur fin ! _Dit-il en colère de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement._

\- Jaloux ? _Répéta Harry incrédule._ Mais non, ce n'est pas possible… Tu… Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je… _Fit Harry totalement perdu, se demandant pourquoi Severus serait jaloux, il n'a jamais montré le désir de poursuivre leur histoire après l'initiation._ Tu… Tu ne veux pas de moi et je… _La voix d'Harry se brisa dans un sanglot._ J'ai accepté une semaine, tu ne me dois rien. _Fit-il le cœur serré s'attendant à voir son professeur partir._

\- Harry. _Fit Severus en mettant une main sous son menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux._ Je t'aime.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir quand les mots atteignirent son cerveau.

\- Mais je croyais que… _Commença-t-il en réfléchissant aux paroles de l'homme plus d'une semaine plus tôt._

\- J'ai dit que j'étais attiré par toi. Et que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas.

\- Depuis quand ? _Demanda-t-il dans un souffle._

\- Je l'ai compris avant-hier. Mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis un moment, mais que je me refusais de me l'avouer.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?

\- Je ne savais pas si tu étais toujours amoureux de moi… Tu es si jeune Harry et moi… J'ai vingt ans de plus ! Tu es magnifique… Regardes-moi… Puis tes parents… Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et moi je suis tombé amoureux de leurs fils…

\- Severus. _Dit doucement Harry pour le faire taire._ L'âge n'a aucune importance, c'est toi que j'aime. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà… Si mes parents sont vraiment tes amis alors… Ils comprendront, et apparemment, si j'ai bien compris ils nous ont plutôt jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, non ? _Demande-t-il, souriant en voyant l'affirmation muette de Severus._ Et pour finir, tu es magnifique Severus, moi je te trouve beau, n'en doute pas… Sinon je ne serai certainement pas dans cet état… _Dit-il avec un sourire lubrique._

Severus descend le regard sur le jeune homme nu près de lui, et put effectivement voir la magnifique érection dont il est pourvu. Ils se sautèrent dessus au même moment, Severus se lança un sort pour se retrouver nu contre son amant. Plus rien ne comptait à par eux, Severus avait l'impression d'avoir enfin le droit d'être heureux.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour et pourtant cela semblait être des jours, des mois, voire même des années. Ils s'aimaient, se l'étaient dit et cela changeait tout à leurs yeux. Quand Severus s'enfonça dans les chairs étroites de l'homme qu'il aimait, ils étaient déjà tout deux pantelants et à deux doigts de l'orgasme. Pourtant ils tinrent bon, par le seul fait que leurs magies respectives voulaient faire durer cette union.

Severus entama un mouvement qu'il avait appris à connaitre par cœur depuis une semaine, un mouvement délicieux. Il savait parfaitement quel angle il devait prendre pour taper la prostate de son Gryffon. En peu de temps la chambre ne fut remplie que de gémissement de plaisir, des « Je t'aime » fusaient. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit jusque-là, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait, ils rattrapaient à présent le temps perdu. Harry bascula sur Severus pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, et en quelques mouvements de bassin ils basculèrent tous les deux dans les limbes de l'orgasme.

Aucun des deux ne virent leurs magies respectives sortir de leurs corps pour se mélanger et devenir une aura rouge qui emplie la pièce et passa à travers les murs pour revenir comme à chaque fois, en eux, un bon moment après.

HPSS HPSS

 _« Comme vous avez sûrement devinez, nous avions tout prévu pour que toi, Severus avoues enfin tes sentiments. C'est chose faite. Nous allons donc repartir pour une semaine de vacance, nous vous laissons la maison pour vous deux._

 _PS : Dean n'a jamais prévue de venir. De plus, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Il ne sort pas avec Ginny ? »_


	5. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'Harry et Severus avaient vécu l'une des meilleures semaines de leur vie, et qu'ils étaient maintenant ensemble. Ils avaient eu le temps de continuer de se découvrir la semaine qui avait suivi l'initiation. Et celle d'après, ils avaient fait de drôle de découverte. Lily était au courant depuis longtemps du désir qui animait Harry pour son professeur. Et elle avait aussi bien remarqué les regards insistants de Severus sur son fils, alors que lui-même ne s'était rien avoué. Elle en avait été étonné, mais finalement ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser.

Elle avait accepté l'initiation en partie parce qu'elle savait qu'Harry et Severus prendrait soin l'un de l'autre pendant cette semaine-là. Et elle se doutait que leurs sentiments allaient peu à peu se dévoiler. Elle avait avoué son plan à son mari qu'après être arrivé au cottage, ou disons après qu'ils aient fait quelques petites choses avant…

Harry avait développé une puissance magique hors du commun, ils lui avaient appris à la canaliser et surtout à la camoufler. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule surprise, Harry avait développé un don pour les soins, il pouvait découvrir une maladie, un maléfice ou tout chose anormal rien qu'en touchant une personne. Il était des plus heureux de son don, lui qui voulait devenir médicomage. Il allait pouvoir aider encore plus de monde !

Severus n'avait pas été en reste non plus, sa puissance magique avait augmenté significativement, et aucune recherche sur ce phénomène après une initiation n'était recensée. Pourtant il était sûr que c'était dû à la magie d'Harry qui entrait en lui.

Au final, l'annonce de leur couple auprès de Remus et Sirius n'avait pas fait tant de vague que ça. Remus avait sentis grâce à son odorat de loup, qu'un lien solide les unissait, leurs magies s'étaient mélangées pour ne faire qu'une. Sirius lui voulut s'insurger. Son filleul avec Severus ? Il aimait bien les deux personnes, mais n'y croyait guerre.

Il avait même voulu faire croire qu'il faisait une crise cardiaque après une telle nouvelle. Harry avait posé sa main sur la sienne, au plus grand étonnement de Sirius qui ne connaissait pas encore les nouveaux pouvoirs de son filleul et Harry avait simplement déclaré que tout aller très bien pour lui : « Outre une légère blessure anal, sûrement dû à un rapport sexuel intense. » Cette fois-ci Sirius avait bien failli s'étouffer avec sa salive. Et était devenu rouge pivoine quand Severus avait ajouté : « Je te donnerai un très bon baume à appliquer, je suis sûr que Remus sera d'accord pour t'aider ! »

On peut dire que les deux Maraudeurs, qui ne savaient pas que leur couple avait été percé à jour depuis bien longtemps, furent tous deux aux bords de l'apoplexie. Du coup, ils ne dirent rien de plus en se laissant rougir de honte. Et si Sirius avait le malheur de dire à Harry que Severus était peut-être un peu vieux pour lui, celui-ci lui posait des questions sur sa relation avec Remus et cela avait le don pour le faire taire, enfin !

HPSS HPSS

L'une des plus belle surprise qui a découlé de cette initiation leur fut rapportée pendant les vacances d'octobres.

\- Harry ! Mon chéri. _Dit Lily en voyant son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras._

Harry qui avait l'habitude la pris dans ses bras, et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Mi-aout il avait découvert une chose dont il n'avait parlé à personne, mais qui le remplissait de joie. Il se doutait que c'était à cause de l'initiation et de l'aura qui sortait de lui. Il avait lu beaucoup de livre sur l'initiation pour découvrir que cette aura pouvait être bénéfique. Et là, elle l'avait été sans aucun doute. Harry attrapa la main de son amant qui lui aussi subissait l'assaut de sa mère.

\- Tu es resplendissante maman. _Dit-il véritablement heureux._

\- Merci mon chéri. _Dit-elle heureuse elle aussi._

Ils rentrèrent rapidement, mais le transplanage ne réussit pas à sa mère, a peine arrivé qu'elle vomissait par terre. Ils l'aidèrent à rentrer dans le manoir pour retrouver un James inquiet de voir sa femme aussi pâle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily ? _Demanda-t-il en se mettant aux côtés de sa femme._ Tu es d'une pâleur à faire peur !

\- Merci James pour tes compliments ! _Le railla gentiment sa femme._ Je viens juste de vomir après un transplanage, c'est tout !

\- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin… Tu vomis à chaque repas et tu as des malaises ! Je savais que j'aurai dû t'empêcher d'aller chercher Harry et Severus ! Je vais appeler un médicomage d'urgence, ça peut plus durer…

\- Calme-toi Papa ! Maman n'a rien de grave. _Dit Harry avec le sourire aux lèvres en regardant sa mère._

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? Dis-nous ! _Supplia son père inquiet._

\- Je pense qu'elle pourra te le dire elle-même, non ? _Dit-il en venant près de sa mère pour l'enlacer._

Un long silence se fit, James et Severus n'avait pas compris mais au sourire de sa mère, Harry sût qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait.

\- James. _Dit-elle déterminée._ J'ai été voir un médicomage déjà. Et effectivement je sais ce qu'il m'arrive. _Dit-elle en faisant une pause savourant le regard de son mari inquiet et surtout au bord de l'évanouissement._ Je suis enceinte !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, James s'écroula au sol.

\- Oh Lily, je suis si heureux pour toi ! _Fit Severus en enjambant James pour serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras._

\- Merci Severus, c'est inattendu, nous n'espérions plus ! _Dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant._ Depuis quand le sais-tu Harry ? _Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui._

\- Depuis mi-aout. _Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux._ Mais je préférais que tu l'apprennes toute seule et surtout que tu n'es pas peur trop tôt de le perdre. _Dit-il avec un sourire triste._

\- Tu es adorable, Harry.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dis ! _S'exclama James et Severus au même moment._

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire, à l'un comme à l'autre ! _Dit-il fermement._ Puis ne pensez-vous pas que maman devait être la première au courant ? _Demanda-t-il sachant déjà qu'il avait gagné._

\- Serpent va ! _Fit son amant._

\- _J'aavouuue !_ _Siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue, sachant que cela rendait fou son compagnon._

Celui-ci d'ailleurs ferma soudainement la bouche, et regarda discrètement si sa longue robe noire cachait assez bien son état. Ce qui à son plus grand soulagement fût le cas. Il avait découvert qu'Harry parlait Fourchelangue quand pendant une sortie aux alentours du manoir il avait croisé un magnifique serpent, et Harry s'était mis à lui faire la conversation au plus grand étonnement de Severus. Harry n'ébruitait pas ce détail, même son parrain n'était pas au courant. Cela l'avait rendu fou et excité au possible, depuis Harry ne se gênait pas pour l'utiliser quand ils étaient au lit.

\- Il faudrait qu'on retourne dans un échotruc, tu sais pour voir à l'intérieur comme pour Harry ! Ils nous avaient même donné des photos moldus ! _Dit James émerveillé._

\- Pas besoin d'aller voir un médecin moldu pour ça. Ça fait un petit moment que je m'entraine.

Tout le monde regarda Harry s'avancer vers sa mère, les mains tendues vers l'avant en la regardant avec une question silencieuse dans les yeux. Celle-ci hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Harry sortit de sa poche un carré en tissu qu'il avait déjà préparé à cet effet, le posa sur le t-shirt de sa mère à l'endroit de son ventre et passa sa main dessus, peu à peu la couleur du tissu disparu pour laisser place à l'image de deux minuscules bébés bougeant légèrement dans le ventre de leur mère.

Tout le monde en eut le souffle coupé. Harry démontrait une fois de plus que son initiation était bel et bien réussie. Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé avec Lily au milieu couvant le tissu des yeux. D'un mouvement de main Harry le rigidifie pour qu'il reste tendu comme une toile et lance plusieurs sorts de protection pour éviter sa destruction.

\- Merci Harry, c'est magnifique. _Dit Lily en embrassant tendrement son fils sur la joue._

Son père ne disait rien, regardant lui aussi ses deux enfants à naitre sur le bout de tissus. Il était émerveillé.

\- Sais-tu… _Dit-il d'une voix enrouée._ Peux-tu nous dire le sexe des bébés ? _Demanda-t-il n'y croyant pas vraiment._

\- Bien sûr ! _Dit-il heureux en voyant son père et sa mère le regarder incrédule des étoiles dans les yeux._ Là… _Dit-il en montrant le bébé à droite._ C'est mon petit frère et là… Ma petite sœur. _Dit-il heureux de pouvoir enfin partager la joie de cet évènement tant attendu._

Harry ne pouvait pas voir le regard admiratif de son compagnon à qui il tournait le dos pour regarder ses parents, mais celui-ci était véritablement ému lui aussi de voir ainsi le miracle de la vie.

HPSS HPSS

\- Harry ? _Demanda Severus hésitant alors qu'ils étaient dans leur lit._

\- Oui, Severus ? _Fit Harry en voyant l'hésitation de son compagnon._

\- On n'en a pas encore parlé mais… Tu voudrais, toi aussi, avoir des enfants ? _Dit-il en relâchant un peu la prise qu'il avait sur Harry, pour que celui-ci puisse le regarder._

\- Oui, j'aimerai. _Répondit simplement Harry._ Pas dans l'immédiat mais, oui j'aimerai avoir un enfant avec toi.

\- Oh ! _Fit Severus soulagé._ Moi aussi, mais pas avant que tu es fini tes études ! _Rajouta-t-il en souriant._

\- Tu as pensé que je n'en voudrais pas ? _Demanda Harry surprit, malgré la joie d'entendre que Severus voulait aussi un enfant._

\- Tu as grandis avec la menace constante de Voldemort, tu es entrainé à combattre, à cacher l'étendu de tes pouvoirs. J'ai pensé… Que tu aurais peur de faire un enfant alors que tu grandis dans un danger permanant… _Dit Severus sincèrement, mais inquiet à l'idée de faire changer d'avis son amour._

\- Voldemort ne reviendra pas. _Dit Harry catégorique._ Et de toute manière, le danger est partout. Quand je pourrai montrer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, tout le monde saura qu'il ne faudra même pas penser à toucher un seul cheveu de ceux que j'aime. _Dit fermement le Gryffondor._

Severus fut surpris par les paroles d'Harry. Ils avaient parlés de beaucoup de sujet, énormément de sujet. Pour les enfants, leur couple était tout jeune et Harry n'avait même pas fini ses études, la question ne se posait pas avant aujourd'hui, avant que Severus apprenne la grossesse de sa meilleure amie. Mais Voldemort n'avait jamais été un sujet mis sur la table. Ils parlaient des entrainements, de tout ce qu'Harry cachait pour avoir une longueur d'avance, sa puissance, son intelligence digne d'un Serdaigle et sa ruse digne de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Pourtant, à cet instant même, Harry affirmait que Voldemort ne reviendrait pas, et qu'il pourrait bientôt montrer de quoi il était capable. Severus était surpris, inquiet et admiratif qu'Harry ait encore des plans bien cachés.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? _Demanda Severus curieux._

\- Parce que, j'ai grandis en ayant toujours su ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit… _Répondit Harry le sourire aux lèvres en se délectant de la réaction de Severus, choqué et au bord de l'évanouissement._

\- Quoi ? _Hurla-t-il presque en s'asseyant soudainement dans le lit._ Mais la Légilimencie… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? _Demanda-t-il perdu en regardant Harry sourire calmement._

Harry se releva aussi dans le lit, en s'adossant contre sa tête de lit, se préparant à tout raconter, pour la première fois. Severus comprit qu'il allait tout savoir, il se mit en tailleur face à lui, prêt à boire ses paroles.

\- Cette nuit-là, quand Peter m'a amené à Voldemort, j'ai vu un homme plein de haine, ne connaissant pas la pitié, ni l'amitié et encore moins l'amour. J'ai sentis au fond de moi, ma magie s'activer, j'ai sentis qu'il était meurtrie au plus profond de son âme, qu'il s'était blessé volontairement en faisant d'horrible chose et pour en crée des toutes aussi monstrueuses.

Harry fut pensif un instant, se remémorant sa première et seule rencontre avec le Mage Noir. Il continua son récit en étant toujours là-bas, avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans.

\- Voldemort m'a regardé, puis au bout d'un long moment, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais de si exceptionnel en moi. Et du haut de mes cinq ans, je lui ai répondu ce que je pensais avoir de plus beau dans ma vie. « J'ai ma maman et mon papa. Et toi ? » Avais-je dis au plus grand meurtrier de notre époque. _Dit Harry en esquissant un sourire._ Il n'a pas su quoi me répondre. Que pourrait répondre un homme qui n'a jamais connu l'amour ?

Harry regarda Severus quelques instants, sa question n'en était pas réellement une mais il voulait voir l'homme qui faisait maintenant de lui un être exceptionnel. Severus ne disait un mot, il osait à peine respirer de peur de gâcher ce moment, cette confession, ce morceau d'histoire qui est resté secret pendant presque douze ans.

\- Voldemort a tué Peter, de rage. Puis il a levé la baguette vers moi. Me regardant dans les yeux, l'enfant de cinq ans que j'étais pensé voir un tour de magie, comme son père lui en faisait si souvent. Et pendant quelques secondes, Voldemort fut déconcerté par mon regard, j'ai vu sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Mais il s'est reprit, il avait l'air… Presque… Résigné ? Il m'a finalement lancé le sortilège de mort.

Severus ne respirait plus, il se donnait l'effet d'un gamin écoutant une histoire passionnante, sauf qu'il savait celle-ci réelle.

\- Par un étrange miracle, le sort a ricoché sur moi, puis est reparti sur Voldemort. Le tuant, presque. Il se désintégra d'un seul coup, un éclat noir parti vers moi et me provoqua une douleur insupportable, à l'endroit où j'ai maintenant ma cicatrice. Et en un instant, je me suis retrouvé seul. Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait Severus ? _Dis Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, celui-ci ne pouvant dire un mot fit un signe négatif de tête._ J'ai pleuré, pleuré parce qu'un homme qui ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour venait de disparaitre sous mes yeux. Parce que ce n'était qu'un homme méchant, mais il l'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé. Alors j'ai pleuré pour lui, j'ai eu pitié de lui. Parce que moi, j'avais tout, une famille. Et que l'homme que j'avais vu, avait l'air désespérément seul.

Severus le regarda, impressionné. Harry avait toujours été un enfant attentif aux autres, toujours à vouloir redonner le sourire. Il avait cette innocence tellement belle, de ne voir que la beauté de ce monde, chose qu'il fait toujours. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas parlés de Voldemort, de peur que cela le perturbe, de par ce fait, Harry n'avait jamais eue de préjugé sur Voldemort. Peut-être qu'il était la seule personne à l'avoir véritablement compris, le seul à l'avoir vu comme il était réellement. Severus fut pris d'une vague d'amour puissante, c'était celui qu'il aimait et qu'il l'aimait en retour, et il en était tellement fier.

\- Pour ce qui est de la Légilimencie… Je crois que c'est un « don » involontaire de Voldemort. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche, énormément en fait. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, je sais comment y remédier. Et quand j'aurai retrouvé Voldemort, je lui donnerai le repos qu'il mérite.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? _Demanda Severus à voix basse._

\- Le morceau noir qui est venu en moi, provoquant cette cicatrice. _Dit Harry calmement en regardant attentivement la réaction de son amour._ N'est autre qu'un morceau d'âme de Voldemort.

\- Comment ? _Répondit Severus nettement plus fort._

\- J'ai découvert, il y a quelque temps de cela, dans un livre au fin fond de la réserve interdite, dans un livre que personne n'a ouvert depuis bien longtemps, l'existence de Horcruxe. _Dit Harry avant de poursuivre plus pensivement, se rappelant de ce qu'il n'avait cessé de tourner dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait appris cela._ Le meurtre brise l'âme, et il existe un sort pour mettre ce morceau d'âme dans un objet et cet objet s'appelle un Horcruxe. Cela fait que même si le corps est détruit, l'esprit subsiste étant donné que l'âme n'est pas totalement détruite. Quand Voldemort a voulu me tué, il a brisé un peu plus son âme, la fois de trop, et un morceau d'âme est venu s'accroché à la seule personne vivante à ce moment-là.

\- Tu vis avec un morceau d'âme de Voldemort ? _Demanda Severus presque horrifié._

\- Oui. C'est sûrement grâce à ça que j'ai pu vous cacher tout ceci, j'ai depuis des barrières naturelles d'occlumencies.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? _Demanda Severus surprit._

\- Quand on m'a retrouvé, mes parents étaient si inquiets, me demandant si l'homme ne m'avait pas fait de mal. J'ai compris qu'ils le pensaient foncièrement mauvais. Et entre nous, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je me suis donc tu, sachant que personne ne me comprendrait. Et je ne le regrette pas, maintenant que je compris ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là, cela n'aurait fait qu'inquiéter encore plus mes parents, comme toi en ce moment.

Severus le regarda, pas plus surprit qu'Harry ait vu son inquiétude. Après tout, il avait tout de même un morceau d'âme de Voldemort en lui ! Il y avait de quoi être inquiet pour la santé de son Gryffon.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? _Demanda Severus, sachant qu'il avait un plan._

\- L'Inde, dans une petite ville reculée, il y a une tribu cachée qui pratique de très vieux rituel. Surtout axés sur l'esprit et l'âme, je sais qu'ils pourront me débarrasser de celle que j'ai en moi, et des Horcruxes que Voldemort a créées. Après, je le retrouverai pour le tuer.

\- Tu veux le tuer ? _Demanda Severus mal à l'aise à l'idée que son amour tue quelqu'un, même Voldemort._

\- Oui, il doit mourir. C'est la seule façon de le libérer de ses souffrances et d'être sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas un jour pour recommencer son massacre.

\- Comment sauras-tu le retrouver ?

\- J'ai un morceau d'âme en moi, j'ai appris à contrôler ce lien. Il est bien trop faible pour me combattre, je peux donc savoir à n'importe quel instant, ce qu'il fait et où il est. Mais lui ne peut rien savoir de moi. _Dit Harry pour rassurer son amour qui avait commencé à se décomposer sous ses yeux._

\- Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne ? _Demanda Severus qui connaissait déjà la réponse._

\- Jamais.

\- Comment as-tu fais ? Tu étais si jeune…

\- Cette rencontre a changé ma façon de voir le monde et les gens. Au début, j'avais tout simplement peur de votre réaction, et je voulais garder tout ça pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Au fil du temps, j'ai découvert que cette rencontre, avait finalement fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur.

Severus réfléchit sérieusement aux paroles de son amour. Avant cette rencontre, Harry était déjà attentif au monde qui l'entourait, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait compris Voldemort aussi vite. Il était un enfant intelligent et vif. Il avait pris le meilleur de Lily. Après, il était encore plus attentif, plus inquiet aussi, les gens attribués ça à la rencontre avec Voldemort, avec une peur qu'aurait développé Harry, bien qu'il n'était pas censé ce souvenir de tout ça. Mais il demandait souvent aux gens s'ils étaient heureux. En y repensant, Severus se souvint d'un souvenir qui l'avait longtemps touché, et que sa mémoire avait finalement mis de côté.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Un garçon de tous justes six ans arriva devant Severus qui était en train de jouer les baby-sitters pendant que les parents d'Harry était à Ste Mangouste, Lily venait de faire une fausse couche. Harry avait parfaitement compris, du haut de ses six ans, que quelques choses de grave s'était passé._

 _\- Ma maman et mon papa vont aller bien ? Demanda innocemment Harry._

 _\- Oui, tu les verras peut-être un peu inquiet ou triste, mais après ils iront mieux. Dit Severus, essayant de rassurer l'enfant en face de lui._

 _\- Je veux que ma maman et mon papa soient heureux. Avait-il dit en baissant la tête, retenant ses larmes._

 _\- Ils le sont déjà Harry, et le seront encore, grâce à toi. Fit Severus en prenant l'enfant sur ses genoux pour le rassurer._

 _Harry s'était blotti contre lui, appréciant tout comme lui, cette étreinte réconfortante. Severus était lui aussi inquiet, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Tout ira mieux, Harry saura leurs redonner le sourire. Après quelques instants, Harry se détacha du Maitre des Potions, il le regarda dans les yeux très sérieusement, bien plus que Severus n'aurait pensé voir un enfant de cet âge le regarder ainsi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi un être exceptionnel ? Demanda Harry, se rappelant parfaitement des mots de l'homme étrange qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt._

 _\- Je… Tes parents. Avait fini par lâcher Severus après sa surprise._

 _\- Moi aussi ! Avait répondu Harry en souriant avant de lui faire de nouveau un câlin, qui rendit heureux Severus._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Severus avait longtemps réfléchis à cette étrange question, mais il n'avait dit que la vérité. Après cela, il n'avait eue de cesse d'être surpris par Harry, un enfant joyeux et attentif, qui maintenant qu'il le savait, avait bien caché son jeu. Harry avait toujours été un être à part, même si la prophétie ne l'avait pas désigné, ainsi que Voldemort, il avait toujours eue ce petit quelque chose en lui. Une chose qu'il avait hérité, ni de James, ni de Lily mais bien de la magie elle-même.

Harry est un être exceptionnel, et pendant quelques instants, Severus remercia toutes les divinités de lui avoir fait le cadeau d'être aimé par lui.

\- Quand veux-tu aller en Inde ? _Demanda Severus, voulant que toute cette histoire se termine le plus tôt possible._

\- Normalement, j'avais prévu d'y aller cet été… Mais je l'ai passé à m'envoyer en l'air avec l'homme que j'aime ! _Répondit Harry avant d'embrasser amoureusement Severus._ Mais je veux y aller rapidement, je ne veux plus que cette histoire s'éternise, pour nous tous. _Dit-il tristement._

\- Alors, allons-y. _Dit Severus en se levant._

HPSS HPSS

Harry et Severus étaient partis dans l'heure qui avait suivis. Ils étaient partis sans rien dire, laissant juste un mot comme quoi ils devaient régler une affaire urgente, qu'ils donneraient des nouvelles et qu'ils reviendraient bientôt.

Ils avaient mis peu de temps avant de trouver la tribu, et les anciens avaient sentis l'âme étrangère accrochée au corps d'Harry. Celui-ci leur avait tout raconté, comme à Severus, et ils avaient été impressionné par Harry, un tel jeune homme, si bon, était rare de nos jours. Ils l'avaient donc préparé, pendant trois longues journées, après diverses rituels et potions. Finalement Harry avait fini devant une grande arche, et était entré dans un état second, pendant de longues heures.

Pendant tout ce temps, Severus avait envoyé quelques hiboux à James et Lily, qui devaient être très inquiet. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui, parce qu'il savait qu'Harry risquait sa vie, détacher un morceau d'âme est risqué, seul le fait qu'Harry était sûr de lui, rassurait un minimum Severus. Pendant qu'Harry était en transe, les anciens étaient venu voir Severus, lui disant qu'Harry était un être hors du commun, et qu'ensemble ils feraient de grande chose pour le bien de tous. Ils l'avaient remercié, pour une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait, Severus en avait été touché et cela l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'Harry reviendrait parmi eux.

Après qu'Harry soit vraiment revenu à lui, il eut le droit à d'autre rituel, pour le remettre sur pied. Harry avait dit qu'effectivement, il n'avait plus l'âme de Voldemort en lui, et que tous les Horcruxes avaient été détruit, il ne se rappelait plus de sa rencontre avec cet être étrange qu'était la gardienne des âmes, mais il savait que cela avait été exceptionnel. Il avait mémorisé l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort depuis longtemps déjà, une forêt, loin d'ici. Et ils y étaient allés tous les deux. Ils avaient finalement trouvé un écureuil étrange, qui contenait le dernier morceau d'âme de Voldemort, il prenait possession des animaux pour survivre, Harry le tua, sans joie, sans tristesse. C'est ce qu'il devait faire, pour le bien de tous, même celui de Tom Jedusor.

En revenant, plus d'une semaine après leurs départs. James, Lily, Sirius et Remus étaient dans un état de colère et d'inquiétude très avancé. On était le 27 décembre et les cadeaux n'avaient pas été ouverts. Severus avait même failli recevoir un coup de poings de Sirius, si Harry n'avait pas lancé un puissant sort de bouclier sur eux en rentrant. Il leur avait tout expliqué, ou presque. Leurs disant qu'il se rappelait de sa rencontre avec Voldemort, mais qu'il ne leur en parlerait pas. Puis du plan qu'il avait créé pour détruire l'âme qui se trouvait en lui, et finalement la mort de Voldemort lui-même. Il y avait eu ce soir-là, les larmes et finalement la joie. Leur fils était enfin libre de vivre sa vie sans avoir peur du danger et finalement c'est tout ce qu'il comptait. Les cadeaux avaient ouverts avec encore plus d'entrains.

La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort fut approuvée officiellement par le Ministre lui-même. Car en réalité, il existe une liste des sorciers et sorcières, une liste magique et puissante, le nom devient gris clair quand la personne décède, celui de Tom Jedusor était toujours resté gris foncé, sans jamais être totalement noir ou totalement gris clair. Mais cette fois-ci, Lord Voldemort était bel et bien mort. Et seul six personnes savaient comment, et ses personnes ne dirent jamais rien, à la demande d'Harry.

Harry avait repris ses études, comme-ci de rien n'était. A une exception près, il ne jouait plus de rôle. Il montrait maintenant ça puissance, déconcertante et bien au-dessus de n'importe quel élève ou professeur. Il ne faisait plus exprès de rendre ses devoirs avec des fautes, ils étaient maintenant toujours parfait. Il ne cachait plus ses escapades à la bibliothèque pour apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tout le monde, même Severus, put enfin voir l'étendu de la face cachée d'Harry, et il n'était que plus fier d'être avec cet homme.

HPSS HPSS

 _ **5 Ans plus tard**_

HPSS HPSS

\- Harry, va plus vite ! _Grogna Severus d'impatience._

\- Mais… Je vais te faire du mal Sev ! _Dit le plus jeune alors qu'il ondulait doucement, trop, derrière Severus._

\- Harry James Potter-Snape ! Je suis enceint, pas en sucre ! _Dit Severus en colère._ Donc soit tu me baises comme il se doit, soit je vais voir ailleurs !

Severus, enceint de seulement trois mois, n'aurait bien évidement jamais fait ça. Mais il connaissait son mari, aussi jaloux et possessif que lui. Il s'assurait, en disant cela, enfin une nuit de sexe digne de ce nom. Parce que depuis le tout début de sa grossesse, qu'Harry avait bien évidement détecter, il avait l'impression d'être devenu aux yeux de son mari aussi fragile que du cristal et il commençait vraiment à en avoir ras le chaudron. Surtout qu'il entrait dans son troisième mois, et que les hormones lui donnaient constamment envie de faire l'amour. Dans toutes les pièces de leur manoir, dans toutes les positions, sur tous les meubles, doucement ou sauvagement. Il voulait tout, et en ce moment même, il voulait juste qu'Harry le prenne sauvagement en oubliant le petit ventre qu'il commençait à avoir.

L'effet fut presque immédiat, Harry grogna et lui donna de véritable coup de butoir digne de ce nom, tout en le marquant d'un suçon possessif dans le cou. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, les deux hommes jouirent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Comme pendant l'initiation, une aura sortie, mais cette fois-ci des deux hommes pour se fondre l'une dans l'autre. C'était tellement habituel qu'ils n'y firent même pas attention.

\- J'espère que cela vous va Monsieur Snape-Potter ! _Dit Harry en haletant encore._

\- C'était… Comme je le voulais, maintenant c'est à mon tour de te prendre sauvagement ! _Dit Severus en embrassant Harry passionnément._

\- Tu es insatiable ! _Dit Harry pendant que deux doigts se frayaient un chemin en lui._

\- Oui, j'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème ? _Demanda presque innocemment Severus en se glissant délicieusement dans son amour._

\- Absolument pas ! _Dit-il en attrapant les fesses de son homme pour lui faire accélérer ses coups de reins._

\- Tant mieux… Parce que… Je ne compte pas m'arrêter… Oh Merlin ! En si bon… Chemin ! _Dit Severus avec beaucoup de difficulté._

Par la suite, aucuns des deux ne purent faire autre chose que de gémir. Severus se déversa rapidement dans son mari. Puis il le prit amoureusement dans ses bras le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Harry caressa distraitement le ventre de son mari, le trouvant encore plus sexy.

\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas t'appeler à Ste Mangouste pour que tu trouves des maladies improbables. _Dit soudainement Severus._

\- On ne m'appelle pas tant que ça ! _Fit Harry._

\- Le très talentueux Médicomage Potter-Snape est bien trop souvent appeler à mon gout. _Dit Severus un peu amer, sachant tout de même qu'il exagère grandement._

\- Ca ne va pas Severus ? _Demanda Harry s'inquiétant soudainement._

\- Disons que… Si ta main continue à descendre ainsi, tu vas vite comprendre que j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de toi ! _Fit Severus, le regard emplis de désir._

\- Si ça continue, on ne va jamais quitter ce lit, et ça va être encore pire que la semaine qui a suivi mon initiation ! _Dit Harry en commençant à glisser doucement vers le bas, sous le drap._

\- Harry… On n'a jamais vraiment arrêté de faire l'amour depuis cette semaine-là ! _Dit Severus en savourant les lèvres d'Harry sur sa verge._ Mais je pense, que là, ça sera… Oh oui Harry ! _Dit Severus alors qu'Harry avait entamé une fellation qui allait certainement lui faire atteindre le septième ciel au plus vite._ Encore pire qu'avant. J'espère… J'espère…

Harry avait glissé deux doigts dans l'antre de son amour en tapant directement sur sa prostate, Severus était bien incapable d'aligner deux mots.

\- Si la question, est de savoir si ça ne me dérange pas… _Dit Harry en remontant pour se placer entre les jambes de son mari._ Je suis prêt à te satisfaire comme il se doit… _Fit-il en pénétrant violement son amour, lui arrachant un cri d'extase._

\- Plus vite ! _Ordonna Severus, vite obéit par son mari._ Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi… Je t'aime Severus ! _Cria Harry en atteignant un bout de Paradis._

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Cette fois, c'est bien la fin. J'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas déçu !

Je vais tout d'abord finir de vous mettre Faites-vous plaisir, puis quand la bashing dont je vous avais parlé, sera presque fini (bien qu'il soit déjà pas mal avancé !) je vous le posterai. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !


End file.
